Conociendo a las generaciones
by Lily Black Cullen Potter
Summary: Que pasaria si los chicos de la tercera generacion intentando alegrar a sus padres hacen un encuentro de generaciones :D
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

* * *

El inicio 1996

Autor POV

Una fría mañana de invierno un se ve volando una hermosa ave fénix Azul por todo Hogwarts, el hermoso canto de esta ave interrumpía clases y conversaciones, esto duro hasta la hora de la cena donde voló hasta detenerse frente a un chico de ojos verde esmeralda cubiertos por unas gafas redondas y pelo negro azabache, el chico mejor conocido como Harry Potter o el niño que vivió le acaricio la cabeza y quiso desatar la carta que tenia en su pata pero el fénix le pico la mano y salio volando hasta la mesa del anciano director Dumbledore, ganándose la risa de sus dos mejores amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, de su novia Ginny Weasley, Christopher Bellamy y de sus primos Isabella "Bella" y Anthony Black.

El ave se poso enfrente del director el cual le quito la carta de la pata, el ave se consumió en una bruma rosa mientra que Dumbledore intentaba leer la carta ya que no habia nada escrito en ella, el ave fénix lloro en la carta y las palabras aparecieron, mientras leia la carta con mucha atenciónel trió de oro, Ginny, Christopher y los Black lo miraban expectantes.

Al terminar de leer la carta Dumbledore se levanto y dijo -esta carta es del futuro y me pide que se las lea- Antes de poder comensar a leer en el gran comedor se escuchaban demasiados murmullos,- SILENCIO- Todos se callaron y miraron al director:

"_Querido Hogwarts del pasado:_

_Esta carta es del futuro así no lo crean, mas exactamente del año de 2024, la presente es enviada con el fin de intentar evitar cosas malas e innecesarias para esto requerimos que las personas en la lista adjunta se reúnan y decidan si hacer caso o no a esta carta, si le hacen caso a la carta se les daran las indicaciones, en caso de que los resultados no sean mejores si no peores se les borrara la memoria, y en caso de no aceptar la propuesta de la carta en unos dias olvidaran que la la hubieran recibido, en cualquier caso llamen a Aglalia (el fénix) denle una carta con su decisión y ella nos la dará_

_ATT: Las Familias P, B W, L y compañia__._

_Pd: Esperamos que hagan una buena elección._"

En ese momento el director le dijo a McGonagall algo y ella inmediatamente se retiro del gran comedor -Ahora diré los estudiantes que se van a dirigir conmigo a mi despacho:

Hannah Abbott.

Katie Bell.

Christopher Bellamy.

Anthony Black.

Isabella Black.

Hermione Granger.

Astoria Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass.

Rubeus Hagrid.

Neville Longbottom.

Luna Lovegood.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter.

Rolf Scanmander.

Ginny Weasley.

Ron Weasley.

Blaise Zabini.

Los mencionados se levantaron ante la mirada de todos en el gran comedor y se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

En el camino el Ron, Ginny, Isabella y Anthony discutían ya que a Bella y Ginny estaban aburridas les pareció muy divertido hacer una "pequeña broma" a sus hermanos la cual consistía en molestarlos un rato hablando de sexo y novios cerca a ellos, al escucharlas Anthony y Ron (lo escrito así es **Anthony**, así es _Ron_, así es_ Isabella_, así es Ginny, las dos conversaciones son al mismo tiempo.) Empezaron a gritar :

**-ISABELLA ORIANA BLACK WALDORF COMO ES ESO DE QUE HAS T-T-TE-TEN-TENID-D-TENIDO S-S-SE-SEX-EXO C-C-CON EL**- grito apuntando a Christopher- **ES QUE ACASO EL TE OBLIGO VERDAD, BELLAMY MALDITO DEGENERADO, COMO SE TE OCURRE TOCAR A MI HERMANITA, ES MI BEBE, MI NIÑA, MI PRINCESA... BELLAMY VAS A MORIR IDIOTA-**grito finalmente persigiendo a Christopher mientras Isabella se enfurecía por lo que le decia su hermano a su Chris, nadie ni siquiera su hermano, ni su amado padre muerto tenia el derecho de gritarle a su Chris.

-Yo no he hecho nada Black asi que no me golpees ni nada- dijo Crhistopher mirando mal a Anthony por que aunque Black sea 2 años mayor el no va a temerle, no por nada el era un orgulloso Griffyndor, el solo le temía a 2 cosas a que le pase algo a su amada Isabella o que su amada Isabella este enojada con alguien, en especial si ese alguien es el.

_Tony no le golpees, déjalo tranquilo que el no ha hecho nada malo_- al ver que era ignorada le hablo mas fuerte _- Te lo repito Anthony no le golpees, déjalo tranquilo __que el no ha hecho nada malo_- al ver que seguía siendo ignorada le grito- _POR MERLIN ANTHONY TE DIJE QUE NO LO GOLPEARAS, tarado_- ante ese grito Anthony soltó a Chris, mientras que todos la miraban con temor, Anthony miro a su hermana con furia en los ojos y le dijo -**PERO ES QUE ese idiota te toco**- la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo- **ese idiota te va a alejar de mi y no quiero eso, papa me dijo que te cuidara princesa, que nunca te deje sola, tu y mama son toda la familia que me queda**- Bella le sonrió y le dijo con cara tierna _-no seas torpe hermanito, nunca me vas a perder y nunca olvides que te adoro aunque si me vuelves a llamar Oriana morirás-_ le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a donde Crhis, le dio un besito en los labios, le tomo la mano y siguieron caminando.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER VEN AQUI, NO HUYAS COBARDE TE MATAREEEEE, ERES UN MALDITO DEGENERADO POTTER- gritaba Ron fuera de si cuando vio que Harry se escapaba-como te atreviste es mi hermanitaaaa- gritaba Ron aun fuera de si agarrando a Harry por la túnica, en ese momento Ginny se enojo mucho ( como todo el mundo sabe nunca debes hacer enojar a una pelirroja por eso creen que Isabella es en parte Pelirroja) y empezó a gritar - RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY PREWETT QUE CARAJO TE PASA COMO VIENES A GRITAR A HARRY Y A MI CUANDO QUIEN SABE TU QUE PORQUERÍAS HACES CON LAVANDER CUANDO DESAPARECEN POR HORAS Y ADEMAS VIENES A GOLPEAR A HARRY QUE ES ¡TU! MEJOR AMIGO IDIOTA- Ron estaba tan asustado que soltó a Harry quien se golpeo al caer y se fue a esconder delante de Bella y Chris quienes ya habían terminado de discutir con Anthony, Bella al verlo le miro con una ceja levantada y le dijo _-a nosotros no nos metas en tus problemas con tu hermana Ronnie_- y ahí grito- _HEY GINN AQUÍ ESTA RONNIE_- Ron la miro con susto mientras Ginny llegaba y le decía -Ahora ve y le pides perdón a Harry- Ron la miro mal y ella le dijo con voz un poco mas fuerte -Ahora Ronald- Ron salio Corriendo hasta donde Harry y le dijo -Perdón Harry -Harry asintió y todos siguieron caminando.

Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore se encontraron a McGonagall los señores Malfoy, Bellamy junto con Mathew su hijo de 10 años, los Greengrass, Zabini, Bell, Scanmander, Weasley, Jhonson, los Delacour por alguna extraña razon los señores Granger, tambien estaban Andromeda, Ted y Dora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Percy, fred y Geroge Weasley, Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour, Angelina Jhonson, tres unas Chicas que la mayoria desconocian, un rubio muy parecido a Luna , Augusta Longbottom e Isabella Waldorf.

Todos los estudiantes al ver a sus seres queridos se acercaron a saludar, Draco se dirigió a sus padres y los saludo, lo mismo paso con los Zabini y los Greengrass, Augusta saludo a su nieto con un abrazo, el rubio parecido a Luna le dio un abrazo, al igual que Katie a su familia y Rolf a la suya, Chris saludo a sus padres con un abrazo y despeino a su hermanito, los Weasley se saludaron entre ellos mientras que Blair y Tony saludaron a los Tonks y a su madre y Harry saludo a el único "tío" que aun tenia Remus.

Después de los saludos entre todos discutieron si debían o no ir después d horas de discuicion concluyeron que todos irian aunque no a todos como los padres de las serpientes, McGonagall y Hermione les encantaba la idea.

Dumbledore dijo -Aglalia- y el Fénix azul apareció de nuevo y voló hasta posarse en el hombro de Ginny quien la acaricio suavemente la cabeza, Dumbledore le entrego la carta al fénix y todos vieron como se consumía de nuevo en esa bruma rosa.

* * *

Espero que le halla gustado, y espero que me den sus comentarios, sugerencias

ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

Hola esta es la primera historia que subo de Harry Potter. :D

* * *

El Inicio 1977

Autor POV

Durante todo el día en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se vio volando y se escucho cantando a una hermosa ave fénix azul, esta hermosa ave no seso su vuelo ni su hermoso canto en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando un grupo de niños de primero intentaron atraparla, esto duro hasta la hora de la cena donde por fin se poso enfrente de el gran mago y director del colegio Albus Percival Wulfric Braian Dumbledore, donde le estiro la pata mostrando una carta, al desatar la carta de la pata del ave espero hasta que Dumbledore la abrió sorprendiéndose de que no había nada escrito en ella, El ave lloro en el papel y se formaron las palabras, al terminar de revelar la carta esta se consumió en una bruma rosa ante la mirada sorprendida del gran comedor.

Al terminar de leer la mojada carta Dumbledore se levanto y dijo -Esta carta...- todos en el gran comedor lo que incluye alumnos profesores y fantasmas lo miraron con cara expectante - es del futuro- esto causo un gran alboroto en el gran comedor- SILENCIO-en ese momento todos callaron- les leeré la carta:

"_Querido Hogwarts del pasado:_

_Esta carta es del futuro así no lo crean, mas exactamente del año de 2024, la presente es enviada con el fin de intentar evitar cosas malas e innecesarias para esto requerimos que las personas en la lista adjunta se reúnan y decidan si hacer caso o no a esta carta, si le hacen caso a la carta se les daran las indicaciones, en caso de que los resultados no sean mejores si no peores se les borrara la memoria, y en caso de no aceptar la propuesta de la carta en unos dias olvidaran que la la hubieran recibido, en cualquier caso llamen a Aglalia (el fénix) denle una carta con su decisión y ella nos la dará_

_ATT: Las Familias P, B W, L y compañia__._

_Pd: Esperamos que hagan una buena elección._"

En ese momento el director le dijo a McGonagall algo y ella inmediatamente se retiro del gran comedor -Ahora diré los estudiantes que se van a dirigir conmigo a mi despacho:

Elijah Allen.

Bellatrix Black.

Narcissa Black.

Regulus Black.

Sirius Black.

Eleanore Damien.

Lily Evans.

Atticus Greengrass.

Frank Longbottom.

Xenophilius Lovegood.

Remus Lupin.

Lucius Malfoy.

James Potter.

Alice Ritchie.

Severus Snape.

Isabella Waldorf.

Al terminar de leer la lista de las 4 mesas se levantaron los mencionados y se encaminaron hacia el despacho del director.

-Canuto, lunatico por que creen que no llamaron a colagusano?- los mencionados se encogieron de hombros - yo creo que es por que como es del futuro todos los que vamos aqui nos vamos a tener familias, ¡POR SUPUESTO LA NUESTRA O NO ES VERDAD LILY, MI LINDA PELIRROJA!-.

la mencionada pelirroja de Lily Evans rodó los ojos y se sonrojo -Cuantas veces te tengo que decir Potter que no soy tuya, Que no me digas Pelirroja, que no soy Lily, soy Evans, E-V-A-N-S, y que antes de salir contigo salgo con el Calamar Gigante-.

James la miro con tristeza y dijo -algún día seras mía Lily, en esto que vamos a hacer con los del futuro te apuesto que vamos a ver a nuestros lindos hijos y tal vez uno que otro nieto-.

La pelirroja se sonrojo y siguió caminando como si James nunca le hubiera dicho nada.

Al llegar al despacho Dumbledore convoco algunas sillas mas para todos a excepción de los merodeadores quienes ya tenían su propio asiento amoldado a su forma, al terminar de sentarse Dumbledore dijo- ahora debemos esperar a que lleguen los otros invitados-.

Tiempo Después ϟ

Tras charlar un rato la puerta del Despacho se abrió mostrando a Cygnus y Durella Black, Orion y Walbruga Black, Paul y Eleonore Damien, Robert y Amelia Evans, Herbert y Luella Greengrass, Neville y Augusta Longbottom, Cassius y Luna Lovegood, Jhon y Dakota Lupin, Abraxas y Elladora Malfoy Charlus y Dorea Potter, Roger y Melissa Ritchie, Prince y Cornelia Waldorf, Todos los estudiantes se acercaron a saludar a sus padres, después de muchos saludos, besos y abrazos todos se sentaron.

Al terminar de sentarse la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a varios Ex-alumnos, Lucas Bellamy, Lucien y Grace Abbott, Arthur y Molly Weasley junto con sus tres hijos Bill, Charlie y Percy, Guideon y Fabian Prewett, Ted y Andromeda Tonks junto a su hija Nymphadora, y una mujer desconocida que se presento con Lucas que dijo- Ella es mi esposa Marie Blanchard es francesa, estudio en Beubaxtons.

El director Dumbledore hablo al ver que ya estaban todos reunidos -Ya que estamos reunidos podemos decidir- Después de comentarles a los que no estaban empezaron las discusiones.

Después de mucho discutir se decidió que irían, aunque claro que nunca faltaron con algunas protestas de parte de McGonagall y los Black a exepción de Andromeda que quería saber como era el futuro de su hijita y Sirius que estaba muy emocionado y lo demostraba saltando.

Después de ver a Sirius saltar un rato Isabella dijo - Sirius podrías dejar de saltar, me mareas- Sirius muy emocionado se acerco a Isabella y la beso, los padres de Isabella miraron sorprendidos la escena mientras que los padres de Sirius lo miraban por el espectáculo que montaba, al separarse Isabella le dijo una ligera sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus Mejores amigas Lily Evans y Alice Ritchie.

Dumbledore llamo a Aglalia, despues de unos minutos el ave anuncio su llegada y se poso en el hombro de Lily, esta lo acaricio y le entrego la carta que fue pasada por Dumbledore, y el fénix azul volvió a desaparecer en una bruma rosa.

* * *

Espero que le halla gustado, y espero que me den sus comentarios, sugerencias

ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D


	3. Chapter 3

En 2024

Autor POV

Valle Godric #15

Después de que Aglalia saliera con dos cartas amarradas de las patas, de la casa Potter, todos los jóvenes que estaban allí, esperaron durante unos 5 minutos y James, Sirius, Fred y Frank dijeron todos al mismo tiempo -Que aburrido- todos los miraron y James pregunto -Se demorara mucho Aglalia en volver?-.

Todos lo miraron y rodaron los ojos y Rose dijo -James, Fred, Frank, Sirius solo han pasado 5 minutos y ya están desesperados, Por Merlín chicos que tienen 19 y 20 años y no 8- Los chicos mejor conocidos como los merodeadores III la miraron mal.

- Rosie tu tienes 17 pero pareces una vieja amargada de 40- dijo Fred a la ves que chocaba la mano con su hermana Roxxie y su prima Brianna pero fallaron causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Incluyendo la de Scorpius Malfoy a quien Rose miro mal y el dijo -Perdóname Amor pero es que tus primos son muy graciosos- Rose solo rodó los ojos y le dio un corto besito en los labios causando una mirada de odio de parte de Hugo y de Albus ya que nadie ni siquiera su mejor amigo en el caso de Albus toca a su hermanita.

Durante un tiempo en la sala James Potter AKA (NA1) Cornamenta se dedico a molestar, molesto a la pareja Weasley-Malfoy interumpiendolos a la mitad de un beso provocando que Rose le gritara, luego se fue a molestar a Hugo diciéndole que era pequeñito lo molesto hasta que Lily le grito que se largara, luego intento molestar a su hermanito Albus pero este estaba muy ocupado haciéndole cosquillas a su novia Melody o Melly quien reía alegremente, al verse ignorado James se fue a sentar junto a su mejor amigo Sirius Bellamy AKA Canuto para quejarse de la poca atención que le prestaban pero al notar que este también lo ignoraba lo golpeo y le pregunto -Canuto hermano que te pasa?- Sirius solo gruñía como respuesta, James un poco desesperado por la falta de atención le dio una colleja.

-Miralos, mira como la toca Ughhhh, no lo soporto, no soporto ver como tu hermanito toca a mi princesita, por que carajo no la suelta- dijo Sirius sin despegar su mirada de la feliz parejita, -se que te vas a reír de mi pero solo imagina que no es Melody la que esta ahí, si no que es Lily y que tu hermano sea otro como Lorcan- James rodeo los ojos, pero al imaginar a su hermanita en el lugar de Melody se enojo mucho así que decido sentarse junto a Sirius mientras vigilaba a su hermana.

Dos horas después James se aburrió de vigilar a su hermana por lo que se desespero y grito - Si Aglalia no vuelve rápido va a llegar mama y nos matara- todos se sobresaltaron con el grito del merodeador, pero James al ver que seguía siendo ignorado sus dos hermanos lo ignoraban se acerco a Albus que seguía estando muy feliz abrazando y dándole besitos en los labios o en la mejilla a Melody que se encontraba en sus piernas hasta que llego James y le dijo -Albuuuuus que no entiendes de que si llega mama y no esta Aglalia nos matara?- Albus lo miro y de repente se paro con Melly aun en sus piernas causando que esta callera -Mierda tienes razón y peor aun le dirá a papa y el nos preguntara y yo no le puedo mentir a papa, a cualquiera menos a papa-, Albus sintió una mirada y al mirar hacia abajo vio a su novia mirándolo muy mal, Albus al notar su error ayudo a parar a su novia y le dijo -Perdón Princesa, me corrijo no puedo mentirte a ti ni a papa-Melody mas contesta con la respuesta le dio un beso en los labios y se fue a sentar con su hermano Sirius que le dio un abrazo y no la soltó.

Mientras 2 Potter desesperados se jalan del pelo un Ave Azul anuncio su llegada con un hermoso canto, al escucharlo todos en la sala se giraron a verla y notaron que tenia las dos cartas, Lily que era la que estaba mas cerca de Aglalia dejo su Iphone de lado y cogió las cartas y las leyó -Este es de Hogwarts de 1977:

_"Querid__as Familias P, B W, L y compañía_:

_Todos nos hemos reunido tal y como dice la carta y hemos decidido aceptar su propuesta, esperamos sus instrucciones._

_ATT: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

_Y esta es de 1996:_

_"Querid__as Familias P, B W, L y compañía__._

_Esta Generación acepta su propuesta, esperamos por las instrucciones ._

_ATT: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ._ "

-Entonces esta decidido verdad?- pregunto lily- todos la miraron y asintieron con la cabeza -Ok Charlotte, Zoe vallan por comida para Aglalia por favor- La pequeña Bellamy y la pequeña Wood asintieron y bajaron por la comida.

Molly y Lucy escribieron las cartas, se las leyeron a todos, al recibir la aprobación de todos y las dejaron en la mesa

Mientras Albus y Melly llevaban a Aglalia a descansar.

Albus POV

después de dejar a Aglalia descansando en el estudio de papa fuimos con Melly a mi habitación, como siempre que viene Melly se tiro a mi cama haciendo que se le subiera un poco la falda provocando mi sonrojo para disimularlo un poco me puse el ipod en el parlante y deje que Muse nos rodeara, al voltear hacia mi cama Melly me dijo -Ven sientate aqui- me senté a su lado y ella automáticamente me abrazo mientras yo le regresaba el abrazo y nos recostaba en la cabecera de la cama.

Después de estar un tiempo en la misma posición me dijo -Cariño tu crees que mi abuelo quiera matar a mi papi?, por que si eso pasa espero que mama lo detenga- yo me reí ya que algo común en todos los Black son los celos, aun recuerdo que el día que le dijimos a sus hermanos, Anthony y a Sirius que eramos novios me persiguieron durante 2 horas por todo Hogwarts.

después de estar un rato escuchando música Melly se quedo dormida en mis brazos, la abrace mas y nos tape con una manta y no se en que momento me quede dormido con ella.

-POTTER QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANITA- El grito de Sirius nos despertó asustados mientras que mi hermano, Fred y Frank se morían de la risa, los mire mal y luego le dije a Sirius -que quieres?- el miro a Melody y dijo -Vamos a mandar las cartas y Victoire nos quiere a todos en el momento- asentí y les dije - Por que carajo no se largan y ya- los merodeadores III salieron de mi habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta Sirius me dijo -Tengo mis ojos en ti Potter- Melly lo miro mal y le dijo -A quien estas amenazando aquí Sirius?- Sirius la miro y salio de la habitación.

Me deje caer de nuevo hacia atrás y Melly se inclinaba y me besaba, después de estarnos besando un rato ella me dijo -Vamos cariño antes de que manden a alguien por nosotros y mis hermanos se enojen aun más, salimos de la habitación y al llegar Todos nos miraban y Dominique dijo -Por fin- Teddy le amarro las cartas a Aglalia de la pata y esta desapareció en su bruma Rosa.

En ese momento la pequeña Lux de 3 años pregunto -Papi a donde fue el pajarito?- Teddy la cargo y le dijo -el pajarito va a ir a donde los abuelitos- Lux sonrió sacándonos una sonrisa a todos y le estiro los bracitos a Victoire y le dijo -Vamos a dormir si mami?- Victoire, Teddy subieron a acostar a Lux mientras el resto conversábamos.

* * *

NA1: A.K.A., siglas de _**A**lso **K**nown **A**s_ (en inglés), _También Conocido Como_, empleado para indicar los alias por los que se conoce a una determinada persona,obra de arte, evento, etc.

Espero que le halla gustado, y espero que me den sus comentarios, sugerencias

ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D


	4. Chapter 4

Las instrucciones, 1977

1977

Sirius Black POV

Han Pasado unas 3 horas desde que el pajaro ese se fue y aun no trae la respuesta, me distraeria un rato pero no se donde esta Colagusano ya que no fue invitado aqui, Lunatico esta muy ocupado jugando con mi sobrinita Dora y los pequeños pelirrojos Weasley y Cornamenta esta en el mundo pelirroja por lo que dudo que me preste mucha atención.

En ese momento llego el pajarraco ese y se paro en el escritorio del viejo Dumby, dejo una carta y se desaparecio en ese humo rosado.

"_Querido Hogwarts del pasado:_

_Gracias por confiar en nosotros y acceder a cambiar cosas que en un futuro nos van a torturar, ahora le vamos a dar las instrucciones:_

_ que estar todos en la sala de menesteres (la sala se ubica en el 7 piso frente al tapiz de Barnabas es Chiflado) el día que se les entregue la carta a las 12:00 AM._

_ que traer ropa, como para unas 2 semanas ya que van a convivir con nosotros un tiempo._

_ que pensar antes de actuar juzguen a nadie (esta es muy importante)._

_ fuera de los que están en esta habitación puede saber de lo que se hable (para los merodeadores: Nadie es nadie y eso incluye a Peter)._

_Les vamos a decir algo, sabemos que no es algo que quieran oír pero bueno pero no se alteren, De los estudiantes llamados a esta sala solo tenemos el placer de conocer a 5 de ustedes..._

Todos en ese momento temblaban incluyéndome ya que no soportaría perder a ninguno de mis amigos ni mucho menos a Isabella.

_...2 tienen un destino peor que la muerte, la locura, uno esta en Azcaban y el resto esta bien. Con esto les rogamos de que no sean malos con nadie ya que muchos no los conocieron._

_Y este es un favor especial que nos deben hacer los merodeadores y Frank, NO QUEREMOS BROMAS CONTRA LOS SLYTHERIN, en caso de que este sea incumplido tendran que cumplir una pequña penitencia._

_ATT:__ Las Familias P, B W, L y compañia._

_PD: La puerta para venir solo estara abierta por 5 minutos, sean puntuales____._ "

-Y bien que están esperando, todo el mundo a alistar maletas y los quiero aquí a las 11:00 PM- todos nos quedamos mirando a McGonagall y ella dijo- Ahora-, todos incluidos los padres y Dumbledore salieron para alistar maletas.

Al llegar abajo Corn y yo fuimos a conversar con papa Charlus y a Mama Dorea -Hola muchachos como están? - nos pregunto Mama Dorea.

-Bien- en ese momento se puso a llorar y a decir -No quiero que ustedes sean los muertos de los que hablaba la carta- nosotros la abrazamos y James le dijo -Mami, no te preocupes, si lo somos vamos a cambiarlo ya que no voy a permitir que ni a Sirius ni a Remus ni a Lily les pase algo-.

Dorea se limpio las lagrimas y le pregunto a Corn -Lily? la misma lily que no te presta atención?- Yo me reí y le dije- Claro esa pelirroja que sigue sin prestarle atención jajaja-James se sonrojo y me dijo -Por que no te callas y te vas con Isabella Padfoot- le iba a responder pero en es momento mi "adorada madre" paso por mi lado.

-Tu no deberias Juntarte con los traidores de la sangre ni mucho menos ser un leon, deberias ser una serpiente y honrrar tu ancestral apellido- yo la mire con una ceja levantada mientras hablaba y le respondi -Y tu deberias morir pero aqui estas asi que lo siento pero en la vida no se obtiene lo que se quiere siempre- Regulus se me tiro encima para golpearme y me dijo -No deberias faltarele asi el respeto a nuestra madre- me lo quite de encima y le dije -Que tu seas un lame botas no quiere decir que yo lo tenga que ser tambien Regulus, ten algo de inteligencia y no seas como ellos- Regulus me miro dolido, me iba a responder pero Orion lo cogio por la tunica y lo alejo de mi.

James llego a mi lado y me ayudo a levantarme, al voltear note que todos miraban sorprendidos la escena es especial Los señores Evans quienes aparentemente no entendían el por que e Isabella que se acreco a darme un beso en la mejilla y preguntarme -Estas bien?-, asentí, Isabella e miro con duda pero al notar que estaba bien me sonrió y se fue con sus padres.

Autor POV

Después de la escena de Sirius y Regulus todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en el caso de los estudiantes y a sus casas en el caso de los padres para alistar todo lo necesario.

A las 11:30 PM Estaban todos reunidos a excepción de los 3 merodeadores, Lily Evans e Isabella Waldorf, todos seguían esperando, fueron las 11:40 y ellos aun no llegaban por lo que supusieron que ya estarían en el séptimo piso.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor los merodeadores estaban muy ocupados durmiendo hasta que Lunatico despertó, se dio cuenta de la hora y grito -JAMES, SIRIUS SON LA 11:47 MINNIE NOS VA A MATAR- los aludidos se levantaron rápidamente, bajaron corriendo y sin saber conque James se tropezo probocando que canuto callera encima de el.

Al levantarse notaron a dos hermosas chicas durmiendo en el sofa frente a la chimenea, James y Sirius se acercaron y es sacudieron el hombro -Lily, Izzie son las 11:50, Minnie nos va a matar, despierten.

La chica pelirroja abrio lentamente los ojos, sonrió ligeramente al ver unos intensos ojos café avellana mirándola, cogió al dueño de los ojos por el cuello y le planto un beso en los labios bajo la mirada sorprendida de los amigos del chico de ojos avellana y la chica a su lado que acababa de abrir los ojos.

"Me esta besando, mi Lily me besa", estos eran los pensamientos del joven Potter que al sentir que los labios de su ojiverde se alejaban se inclino hacia adelante intentando no romper el beso, Lily se alejo y le sonrió, -CHICOS siento matar el momento pero enserio debemos irnos o Minnie nos va a matar- dijo lunático.

Isabella y Lily con un movimiento de varita hicieron aparecer sus maletas en la sala común y con otro estas desaparecieron -Están en el séptimo piso, donde se supone que se abrirá la puerta- respondió Isabella al ver la cara de desconcierto de los merodeadores, con otro movimiento desaparecieron la de los chicos.

-nos quedan solo 8 minutos para llegar así que rápido chicos- dijo Lily caminando junto a Remus, al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda sintió una mano en la suya que la jalo, -No se que fue eso Lily pero te agradecería que me dijeras que fue, pero se que no es el momento por lo que te pido que me lo aclares después si?- Lily le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio con James por el retrato aun con su mano entrelazada.

El grupo de chicos corrieron hasta que los vieron dirigirse al septimo piso, al reunirse con los demas recibieron miradas reprobatorias por parte de Minnie, Los señores Black y por Dorea Potter, siguieron caminando.

Al llegar vieron como una puerta aparecía de la nada en la pared.

* * *

Espero que le halla gustado, y espero que me den sus comentarios, sugerencias

ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D


	5. Chapter 5

Las instrucciones, 1996

1996

Isabella POV

Desde que Aglalia se fue han pasado tres horas y todos en esta sala han estado hablando, yo me limito a observar, Mi tía Narcissa ve a Andromeda y a Dora con añoranza y luego se concentra en Draco, Hermione habla felizmente con sus padres, los Weasley, mi hermano, mi madre, Remus y Harry.

En un momento veo como Crhis me hace señas, voy hasta donde el esta y me dice -Princesa ellos son mis padres, Lucas y Marie, y el es mi hermanito Mathew, Papa, Mama Matt ella es mi novia Bella- Marie me abrazo y me dijo -Mucho gusto, es un placer conocer a la novia de mi hijito- Chris se sonrojo y yo reí, Lucas me sonrió y me estrecho la mano.

Mathew me dijo -Hola soy Mathew, tengo 9 años pero puedes decirme Mattie o Matt, eres muy bonita para estar con mi hermano, jajaja la verdad yo creo que deberías estar conmigo- mientras Chris le deba un zape yo reía y Marie les decía que se comportaran.

-Awww Eres muy tierno Mattie pero tienes 9 y la verdad quiero mucho a tu hermano-, Chris le saco la lengua y yo solo rode los ojos, vi como Harry me estaba diciendo que fuera por lo que dije -Chris me tengo que ir, Harry me esta llamando- el me dio un besito en los labios causando que tanto Remus, Harry y Tony le miraran mal.

Al llegar la señora Weasley les hablaba a sus hijos -Seria muy lindo conocer a todos sus hijitos, espero que tengan muchos, asi yo sere abuela- Todos los Weasley a excepción de Ginny se sonrojaron, en ese momento apareció Aglalia, soltó una carta en mis manos y desapareció en su forma inusual, todos me miraron por lo que yo la abrí y empece:

"_Querido Hogwarts del pasado:_

_Gracias por confiar en nosotros y acceder a cambiar cosas que en un futuro nos van a torturar, ahora le vamos a dar las instrucciones:_

_Tienen que estar todos en la sala de menesteres (sabemos que la gran mayoría de los estudiante saben su ubicación) el día que se les entregue la carta a las 12:00 AM._

_Tienen que traer ropa, como para unas 2 semanas ya que van a convivir con nosotros un tiempo._

Tienen que pensar antes de actuar juzguen a nadie (esta es muy importante).

Nadie fuera de los que están en esta habitación puede saber de lo que se hable Les vamos a decir algo, sabemos que no es algo que a todos les interese pero bueno pero no son los únicos del pasado que van a reunirse, los de la generación del 77´ también estarán por lo que no se alteren. Nosotros les rogamos de que no sean malos con nadie, y este es un favor especial que nos deben hacer los gemelos Weasley, Anthony, Bella y Mathew, NO QUEREMOS BROMAS CONTRA LOS SLYTHERIN NI ENCONTRA DE NADIE, RECUERDENLO DE NADIE, en caso de que este sea incumplido tendran que cumplir una pequeña penitencia.

ATT: La tercera Generación

PD: La puerta para venir solo estará abierta por 5 minutos, sean puntuales."

Al terminar de leer la carta la señora Weasley y McGonagall nos ordenaron ir a empacar y nos recordaron "amablemente y sin gritos" que debíamos estar en la oficina de Dumbledore a las 11:30 PM para guiarlos hasta la sala, todos nos dirigimos a lugares diferentes, Harry y Ginny dieron una vuelta por los invernaderos, Remus y Dora salieron cogidos de la mano hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, (momento van de la mano?, jajaja ok ahora son novios y no me dicen a mi, a su ahijada, que malos padrinos son :P), mi madre se fue con mi hermano a casa para que ella empaque y con Chris nos dimos la mano y nos dirigimos hacia los jardines cuando Mattie llego corriendo y se colgó de la espalda de Chris, Chris intento sacárselo de encima pero al notar que no podía lo acomodo mejor y fuimos con el, al llegar a los jardines nos sentamos bajo a un árbol y Mattie me contaba cosas que el hacia en su escuela Muggle y que estaba impaciente por entrar en Hogwarts, hasta que se aburrio y se pusieron los dos a jugar cogidas (NA: es lo mismo que la lleva) y luego se nos unieron Harry, Ginny, Hemione, Ron y los gemelos y asi se nos paso el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena .

Fred POV

Al salir de la oficina de Dumby con Freorge decidimos aprovechar el tiempo que teníamos para hacer algunas bromas, explotamos un caldero en la clase del viejo Slughorn, enjabonamos un poco el grasiento pelo de Snape, le agregamos un poco de color rojo a las túnicas de las serpientes y también vendimos algunos productos de la linea salta clases a los alumnos e hicimos rabiar un poco a Minnie.

Después de una buena ración de bromas fuimos hacia el jardín donde estaban los chicos jugando con un niño pequeño por lo que nos unimos a su juego hasta que llego la hora de cenar, después de la cena en la que muchas serpientes aun tenían las túnicas rojas nos fuimos con Freorge a molestar al Calamar gigante-En el camino vimos a Remus y a Tonks parados bajo un árbol besándose, nos miramos con Georgie y empezamos a cantar -Remus y Tonks parados bajo un árbol dándose besitos, mua mua mua- ellos se separaron muy sonrojados.

Tonks nos grito -POR QUE NO SE LARGAN?- nosotros la ignoramos y nos dirigimos hacia el lago mientras mi otro yo le respondía -por que no queremos, Tonks nos miro mal y se fue con Remus a otro sitio -Remus ten cuidado con la fiera- le dije y Tonks nos empezó a perseguir por todo Hogwarts, al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor nos detuvimos ya que estaba mi madre gritándole a Bill que tenia pelo de Chica y que si no se lo cortaba ninguna chica lo iba a querer, lo que causo risas en todos, incluyendo a la perfecta perfecta de Hermione.

Al llegar la hora todos nos dirigimos a la oficina de Dumby y de ahí los guiamos hasta la sala de menesteres.

Autor POV

A las 12:00 AM la puerta aparecio, todos dudaron de entrar hasta que Harry no aguantando la espera de por fin conocer a sus padres dio un paso hacia a la puerta con Ginny y Bella a su lado, los tres entraron seguidos por los demas, al paso de los minutos la puerta se cerro con un golpe seco causando que Bella y Ginny se pegaron mas a sus novios, estubieron a oscuras hasta que unas antorchas se prendieron mostrando a dos personas...

* * *

Holaaa, Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews, Ahora un pequeño adelanto de uno de los siguientes Capitulos:

_Todos entraron en la sala, al cerrarse la puerta todo quedo a oscuras y Regulus pregunto- y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?- y una Voz de una mujer que nadie conocía le respondió -Por ahora debemos esperar-, en ese momento unas antorchas se encendieron y se vieron dos personas, y en es momento Sirus Grito..._

_...Entonces que quizo decir eso Lily que me quieres o que todo fue un maldito juego? _

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

* * *

Una pequeña discusión

2024

**Autor POV**

En ese momento la pequeña Lux de 3 años pregunto -Papi a donde fue el pajarito?- Teddy la cargo y le dijo -el pajarito va a ir a donde los abuelitos- Lux sonrió sacándonos una sonrisa a todos y le estiro los bracitos a Victoire y le dijo -Vamos a dormir si mami?- Victoire, Teddy subieron a acostar a Lux mientras el resto conversábamos.

Después de estar un rato conversando entre todos los presentes, en la casa de los Potter se desato un gran discusión ya que 2 personas deben ir a recoger a los de Hogwats de 1977 y otras 2 personas deben ir a recoger a los de Hogwats de 1996, Melly quiere ir para conocer a su abuelo pero Albus no quiere dejarla ir sola por lo que Melly y Rose lo regañaron pero al final Melly acepto ir con el a lo que Anthony, Sirius y Teddy se opusieron gritándole a Albus a lo que Izzie les dio la mirada que les da su madre y se callaron pero como James tambien quiere ir a conocer a sus abuelos pelea y dice que va a ir con su novia Eloise, pero los Potter y los Black no son los únicos que quieren ir, Lorcan y Lyssander también quieren ir a conocer a su abuela, pero Alice y Frank también quieren ir a conocer a sus abuelos a 1977.

Mientras que a 1996 quieren ir Teddy y Victoire a conocer a los padres de Teddy y a todos los que no conocieron pero también Freddie quiere ir con Ellie a conocer al gemelo de su padre pero Roxxie quiere ir con Freddy.

Después de estar un largo rato alegando, desde las 8:00 PM hasta las 10:45 PM casi las 11:00 PM la hora limite que les dio McGonagall para llegar a Hogwats Teddy tomando su papel de ser el mayor de todos teniendo cuidado de no despertar ni a Lux ni a sus pequeño sobrinos Collin de 1 año (hijo de Molly II) y Travis de (hijo de Louis) grito- YA BASTA- todos lo miraron sorprendidos ya que su cabello paso de ser castaño con mechones rubios a ser Rojo, Teddy respiro y su cabello volvió a la normalidad -Ok ustedes dos van a ir a 1997-dijo señalando a Albus y a Melly, se escucho un -¡SI!- y varias desconformidades pero fueron acalladas ante la mirada de Victoire por contradecir a su esposo -y nosotros vamos a ir a 1996 por lo que Nini cuida a Lux por favor- Dominique asintió encantada por cuidar a su ahijada.

-Me niego, no voy a dejar que mi hermana valla con ese tipo- dijeron Sirius y Anthony a la vez, Melody demostrando que era pelirroja les grito -PERO QUE LES PASA A USTEDES DOS, POR MERLÍN SOLO QUIERO SER YO QUIEN CONOZCA A LOS ABUELOS PRIMERO, ESO NO TIENE NADA DE MALO Y SI VOY CON ALBUS ES POR QUE EL QUIERE PROTEGERME IDIOTAS ASÍ QUE QUIERAN O NO VOY CON EL- Sirius y Anthony retrocedieron asustados y asintieron, unos segundos después Melly les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos y fue a abrazar a Teddy.

Mientras tanto Sirius le daba unas cuantas advertencias al Potter de ojos verdes, -Si le haces algo tu vida nunca va a ser igual, si notamos que ha llorado te haremos lo que le íbamos a hacer a los estúpidos Black que tenemos por bisabuelos,- después de otras "recomendaciones" Teddy anuncio que era hora de irse, todos se despidieron de los cuatro viajeros y les desearon suerte antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

A las 10:50 Teddy, Victoire, Albus y Melody llegaron a la oficina de Minerva McGonagall, la directora de Hogwarts, al velos llegar Minerva los saludo y les dijo -Rápido jóvenes que esa puerta se abre a las 11:00 y si no entran van a perder todo lo que han hecho- Todos corrieron hasta llegar a la sala de menesteres donde aparecieron dos puertas, una marcada con 1996 y la otra con 1977, cada pareja entro en la sala donde encontraron una replica de la sala comun de Gryffindor, en ambas salas las parejas se sentaron a esperar a poder conocer a varias personas a las cuales se les tiene admiración, respeto y sobretodo un gran cariño ya que sin ellos lo mas probable es que ninguno estuviera hay.

* * *

Holaaa, se que es un capitulo pequeño pero es importante, tal vez no pueda subir rapido ya que estoy en recuperaciones y eso me toma mucho tiempo.

PD: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews,

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

* * *

Conociendo a Teddy y a Vic

1996

Autor POV

_A las 12:00 AM la puerta aparecio, todos dudaron de entrar hasta que Harry no aguantando la espera de por fin conocer a sus padres dio un paso hacia a la puerta con Ginny y Bella a su lado, los tres entraron seguidos por los demas, al paso de los minutos la puerta se cerro con un golpe seco causando que Bella y Ginny se pegaron mas a sus novios, estuvieron a oscuras hasta que unas antorchas se prendieron mostrando a dos personas..._

las dos personas les daban la espalda, eran un chico de pelo castaño con mechones rubios, musculoso y alto, y la chica era Rubia, delgada y alta.

todos se arcaban sigilosamente de a poco hasta que la torpeza de Tonks se hizo presente haciendo que esta se tropezara, Remus se apresuro a ayudarla a la vez que el chico de pelo castaño le preguntaba -¿estas bien?- Tonks sonrió y dijo -si, gracias estoy bien, gracias Remus- ,después del pequeño accidente todos miraron expectantes a los dos chicos.

-Hola, yo soy Victoire y el es mi esposo Teddy- empezó Vic ya que noto que todo esto era muy difícil para Teddy, -nosotros vinimos para llevarlos al lugar donde esta el resto de nosotros en el futuro, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?-.

Teddy al ver como sus padres se relacionaban se asombro mucho y no quito su mirada encima de ellos, Remus al notar la mirada del chico hacia Tonks gruño un poco sobresaltando a Tonks, Teddy al notar la mala mirada de su padre se dedico a ver a su esposa mientras asimilaba todo.

-¿ustedes son familiares de nosotros verdad?- pregunto Molly Weasley, Teddy por fin asimilándolo todo respondió - yo no soy pariente de sangre de ustedes-. -Entonces tu si lo eres verdad Victoire?- Victoire decidió decir la verdad y dijo - si lo soy abuela- Vic se cubrió la boca, Molly la miro feliz preguntándose quien seria su padre, la miro esperando mas información pero Vic dijo-no voy a decir nada mas, lo siento-, Teddy río al ver la cara de decepción que tenían todos los Gryffindor al no poder saber mas, hasta que noto que Harry estaba muy distraído -¿te pasa algo Harry?- Harry se sorprendió por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba el muchacho -Mmmm te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Teddy asintió -¿y el resto de personas por que no vinieron?- Teddy sabiendo que su padrino le preguntaba por la generación de 1977 dijo -los de nuestra generación no vinieron por que están preparando todo para cuando lleguemos y como yo se que eso no te interesa Harry te diré que las personas que ansias ver no las vas a poder ver sino hasta mañana- Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado por lo que decidió distraerse hablando con Ginny.

-Yo creí que iban a estar todos aquí-dijo Harry un poco triste, Ginny le sonrió y lo abrazo, -Teddy te dijo que mañana los vas a poder ver Harry- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla -A veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño- Ginny lo miro con curiosidad -¿a que te refieres Harry?- Harry le acaricio distraída mente su pelirrojo pelo, -Me refiero a todo, a nosotros-dijo mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios y continuo sin notar la mala mirada de los hermanos de la pelirroja -a que por fin voy a poder conocer a mis padres, a mis abuelos y voy a poder ver a Sirius de nuevo- Ginny le sonrió con amor -Es verdad cariño pero esto es real, y yo estoy contigo y te aseguro que siempre va a ser así, Te amo Harry- Muchos en la sala se sorprendieron ya que nunca antes habían visto a Harry Potter sonreír de esa manera -Gracias, yo también te amo mi Ginny- Ginny se sentó en sus piernas mientras lo besaba.

-Hola chicos- dijo Bella sentándose en el sillón de enfrente junto con Crhis -Hola, por fin pudieron escapar de tu hermanito Crhis?-pregunto Ginny, Bella asintió riéndose mientras Crhis decía- si, llego la hermanita de Fleur y le dijo que estaba aburrida por que nadie jugaba con ella, Matt se quedo como ido y luego se fue con ella- Harry y Crhis se rieron -yo creo que le gusta- dijo Ginny, -Yo se que si, lo hubieras visto, era muy tierno- los 2 chicos veían a sus novias conversar fascinados, en ese momento paso Gabrielle hablando de Gatos y a su lado iba Mattie asintiendo con cara de facinacion -jajajaja le gusta y mucho, pone la misma cara que pone Crhis cundo te ve- Bella la miro con una ceja enarcada -si mira a Mattie y luego Crhis, la casi pelirroja hizo lo que su mejor amiga le dijo -Por Merlín tienes razón, jajaja que lindos son- Bella le dio un beso a Crhis y siguieron hablando.

Al rato Victoire se paro y dijo- Ok, nos vamos a presentar todos al llegar al lugar donde todos estén, empezaran los adultos de la generación del 77, luego los estudiantes, algunos adultos de aquí estarán Jóvenes allá por lo que les pedimos que se abstengan de contarles algo importante del futuro, pueden contarles en que trabajan y eso pero no cuantos hijos tienen y cosas relacionadas con el futuro, luego de eso se presentaran ustedes, empezaran los adultos, sera por parejas, por ejemplo primero los señores Weasley y luego los Tonks, en eso se pondrán deacuerdo todos ustedes- y Teddy continuo -En su presentación no pueden decir si tienen hijos o no, eso se sabrá después cuando se presenten los jóvenes, Los Jóvenes que vienen siendo desde Bill Weasley hasta Gabrielle DeLacour , se presentaran en orden de edad, Remus tu te presentaras cuando terminen la parejas- Victoire lo miro sorprendido ya que ella creyo que por el momento Teddy no iba a ser capaz de dirigirle la palabra a su padre o a su madre, Tonks noto la mirada asombrada de la chica y se extraño ya que si lo notas Teddy es casi igual a Remus, a excepción de la forma de su nariz, es parecida a la de ¿mi padre?.

-Tonks tu eres menor que Charlie verdad?- Pregunto Hermione haciendo un lista en el orden en el que pasarían a presentarse sacando a Tonks de sus pensamientos.

Al terminar, duraron un rato hablando hasta que la puerta se abrió...

* * *

Holaaa, Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

* * *

1997

Autor POV

_ Todos entraron en la sala, al cerrarse la puerta todo quedo a oscuras y Regulus pregunto- y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?- y una Voz de una mujer que nadie conocía le respondió -Por ahora debemos esperar-, en ese momento unas antorchas se encendieron y se vieron dos personas, y en es momento Sirus Grito..._

-Por los calzones de Merlín Cornamenta ese chico es igual a ti-, todos vieron como al chico miraba a Sirius con enojo mientras la chica le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Las dos personas eran un chico alto, un poco musculoso y de pelo azabache y unos hermosos ojos verdes que estaba dándole la mano a una chica Pelirroja de ojos azules, alta y delgada, todos los recién llegados a la sala los miraban con curiosidad hasta que la chica dijo -Hola gente, yo soy Melody pero díganme Melly y el es Albus pero puede decirle Al, ambos tenemos 16 años y somos del futuro como ya sabrán-.

-y nosotros vinimos aquí para llevarlos al lugar donde están los demás chicos en el futuro-dijo Al, todos se sorprendieron aun mas ya que la voz de Albus era exactamente igual a la de James.

-y ahora díganos ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?- pregunto la tal Melly- y que no tenga que ver nada con el futuro- agrego al notar las intenciones de los merodeadores en especial.

Todos los miraban con curiosidad ya que el chico Albus era igual a James a excepcion de lo ojos, tenia los ojos verdes como los de Lily, Jame al reaccionar le pregunto a su mini doble -tu eres mi hijo verdad?, Viste pelirroja tenemos un hijo- James se callo al escuchar las risas de los dos chicos del futuro, -¿que no eres mi hijo?- Albus negó y saco si lado merodeador diciendo -no yo estoy muy joven como para ser tu hijo- James lo miro ofendido y Albus y Melly rieron - no soy exactamente tu hijo pero si es pariente tuyo no te puedo decir mas lo siento aunque si lo piensas podría estar mintiendo-Melly se rió estrepitosamente al igual que Canuto, todos miraron con atención a Melly y notaron que es igual a Isabella a excepción de que los ojos de Melly son Azul cielo mientras que los de Isabella son violetas.

-Encerio ninguno tiene una pregunta?- dijo Melly al notar que lo único que hacian era observarlos, -Por que solo vinieron ustedes dos, la verdad creí que veríamos mas personas- pregunto Lily, -No somos los únicos, hay mas pero solo permitieron que dos de nosotros vino¿ viniéramos a recogerlos a ustedes y otros dos por los otros mientras que el resto arregla todo- respondió Melly

-¿Quienes son los otros?- Pregunto Sirius, en ese momento todos vieron como el pelo de Melly cambiaba de ser pelirrojo a ser ser blanco al ver a Sirius, Albus la abrazo por detrás, le susurro algo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Albus respondió al ver que Melly no respondía, -Los otros son los de la generación de 1996-

-La generación de 1996?- Pregunto Frank, -si, la generación de 1996, de donde vienen nuestro padres- dijo Melly recuperando su color Pelirrojo.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que debemos esperar?- preguntaron los merodeadores muy aburridos.

-A que sea la hora de salir- dijo Al fastidiándolos un poco, -¿y esa hora seria?- pregunto ahora un Severus un poco exasperado, -la 1:00 AM si no estoy muy mal, se que se aburren por lo que primero escuchen una cosa que tenemos que decirles y luego pueden hacer lo que les plazca excepto preguntar cosas del futuro o cosas personales, lo digo enserio- dijo Melly mirando a Frank y a los merodeadores.

Albus empezó -Ok, nos vamos a presentar todos al llegar al lugar donde todos estén, empezaran los adultos, por ejemplo primero los Potter y luego los Evans,en eso se tienen que poner deacuerdo todos ustedes, luego se presentaran los estudiantes o sea ustedes, se presentaran del mayor al menor, algunos estudiantes de aquí estarán adultos allá por lo que les pedimos que se abstengan de preguntarles algo aunque nosotros sabemos que eso es inútil así que solo intenten preguntarles algo importante del futuro, pueden preguntarle que hacen y eso pero no cuantos hijos van a tener y cosas así, luego de eso se presentaran los adultos, de esa generación-

Melly continuo - En su presentación pueden decir lo que quieran a menos de que sean obscenidades por que hay niños, por favor Sirius es enrecio el menor tiene 3 meses pero hay uno que tiene 1 año y repite todo lo que escucha y de hay para arriba, el mas viejo es Dumbledore, sin ofender Director pero es la verdad- Dumbledore le sonrió.

mientras Sirius alegaba -Por que solo me dicen a mi, aquí Lunático y Cornamenta pueden ser tan obscenos y groseros como yo, Melly alucinada por poder escuchar a los merodeadores respondió -Por que se que si Cornamenta dice algo Lily lo golpeara o se enojara con el lo que hace que se valla a callar y se que a Lunático se le puede callar con chocolate o pidiéndole el favor amablemente- Sirius asintió y pregunto -¿Por que hablas como si nos conocieras?- Melly se golpeo la frente con decepción y dijo con ironía -Por que vengo del futuro puede ser querido Canuto- Todos se rieron de Sirius, después de burlarse un rato a costa de Sirius James le pregunto a Albus - oye pariente por que no vino Peter?- James noto como a los dos chicos del futuro se les oscureció la mirada y Albus respondió -Por que el no tiene nada que ver aquí- James iba a decir que eso no era verdad ya que al ser su amigo tenia que ver con su familia, Albus al ver las intenciones de su Abuelo de contradecirlo dijo -Lo siento pero no te puedo responder nada mas acerca de eso.

James POV

Esas miradas no me gustan nada, solo espero que a Peter no le halla pasado nada malo, mientras Canuto y Lunatico hablan con mi pariente y su novia busco a mi Lily, despues de observar varios grupos la encuentro hablando con Alice e Izzie, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigi hacia ellas.

-Lily podemos hablar?- ella asintió, al llegar a mi lado me cogió la mano y empezamos a buscar algún sitio en el cual hablar, al notar que no había ningún lugar desee tener un lugar perfecto para hablar con mi pelirroja, de repente apareció un puerta enfrente nuestro en la que entramos.

Era un salón muy lindo, con un sillón de dos puestos una silla, una mesa y una chimenea enfrente al sillón, aun cogidos de la mano nos sentamos en el sillón, -Lily sabes que quiero hablar de eso que paso en la sala común- Lily suspiro.

-Esto yo.. yo yo Potter no digo J..Ja..James yo la verdad no estoy segura que quiso decir eso- en ese instante sentí que algo se rompía en mi, el sentimiento lo único que hizo fue que empezara a desesperarme _-Entonces que quizo decir eso Lily que me quieres o que todo fue un maldito juego...Entonces que quizo decir eso Lily que me quieres o que todo fue un maldito juego?- _Sin esperar nada esas palabras salieron de mi boca, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta salí del salón.

Al salir las amigas de Evans me miraban y yo simplemente las ignore y me senté junto a canuto sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que la verdad no se cuanto tiempo paso la puerta se abrió.

* * *

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

PD: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

* * *

Llegando a 2024 Parte 1

2024

Autor POV

Era la una de la madrugada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el séptimo piso dos puertas se estaban abriendo, por una salían un chico azabache y una chica pelirroja y detrás de estos muchas personas, muchas de estas personas nunca han sido vistas mas que por fotos, estas personas son conocidas por recuerdos o historias que les eran contadas cuando eran pequeños, historias en las que gracias a ellos en el 2024 se puede vivir en paz, sin una guerra que los atormente.

Al salir todos de una puerta que decía 1977 todos miraron expectantes a Albus y a Melody, -Ahora vamos a ir al despacho de Dumbeldore y de allí nos dirigiremos al lugar que cuadramos para hacer esto-

Lily curiosa pregunto -Pero que pasa si algún alumno nos ve eso no causaría un gran desastre?-Melly le respondió -No se preocupen aquí en 2024 estamos en vacaciones- todos asintieron pero Remus pregunto -En que mes están?- -Estamos en julio 15, ahora vamos-

todos los invitados de 1977 y los dos de 2024 caminaron hasta llegar a la escalera en espiral que conduce hasta la oficina del director, -Hasta aquí llegan algunos- dijo la Profesora McGonagall -el profesorado se ira.

señor Albus, señorita Melody fue un placer conocerlos, en nombre de todos mis compañeros digo que al parecer los del futuro se comportan mejor que muchos alumnos - dijo Flitwick, Melly río y le respondió - jajajaja Flitt no todo es lo que parece y recuérdelo siempre con los Potter, Weasley y Black es difícil negociar- Albus secundo la risa de Melly mientras McGonagall y el resto de los profesores los veía horrorizada.

-Me gustaría saber sus apellidos si no es mucha molestia- dijo Slughorn, Albus se le acerco y le dijo -Yo soy Potter y ella es Black-, todos los profesores lo escucharon, - y quienes son sus padres y sus abuelos?- pregunto Sprout -Mis padres son Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, antes Evans, y mi madre es Ginny Weasley, hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley.- todos asintieron anonadados -y los padres de Melly son Crhistopher Bellamy hijo de los dos franceses invitados y su madre es Blair Black, hija de Sirius e Isabella Black, antes Waldorf- al escuchar quienes eran los abuelos de aquella chica todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa ya que nadie se lo esperaba, la tierna y responsable Isabella Waldorf acaba casada con el irrespetuoso y mujeriego de Sirius Black.

Todos los alumnos al ver la cara de impresión de los profesores empezaron a preguntar, a Albus y a Melly que pasa, por que no nos cuentan -YAAAAAAAA CALLENSE- despues de ese grito de Melly todos la miraron -ok ahora profesores es tiempo de que se vallan o se les va a cerrar la puerta- todos los profesores se despidieron y se fueron - Albus Dumbeldore- en ese momento la escalera apareció y todos subieron, Albus golpeo la puerta y esta se abrió, todos entraron y notaron dos cosas la primera fue que todo estaba muy ordenado y que no estaban todos los aparatos raros de Dumbeldore, -Es un placer verlos de nuevo jóvenes- dijo el cuadro detrás de la silla, todos los de 1977 soltaron jadeos de impresión mientras que otros soltaban lagrimas.

El gran Albus Dumbeldore hecho cuadro, un cuadro colgado detras de la silla de quien sea que fuera el nuevo director de Hogwarts, -se que es una sorpresa jovenes pero es algo que no pueden saber aun- dijo la voz que siempre regañaba a los merodeadores, Minerva McGonagall mientras Dumbeldore de 1977 asentía de acuerdo con su compañera y amiga de hacia ya muchos años, Minerva le paso una bolsa con polvos Flu a Melly y se retiro, - ok ahora dividanse de a cuatro y van a decir Godric´s Hollow 7- asi todos pasaron atravez de la chimenea, al final fueron los dos chicos del futuro mientras,McGonagall les deseaba suerte.

* * *

Horas Antes

Después de que Teddy, Torie, Albus e Izzie se fueran todos los chicos se dirigieron a Godric´s Hollow numero 7, al llegar empezaron a arreglar todo, limpiaron todo,arreglaron algunas cosas que se encontraban rotas, agrandaron todas las habitaciones y pusieron una placa con los nombres de las personas que ocuparían la habitación.

A la 1:30 de la mañana se escucharon unos golpes provenientes de la sala, todos fueron a ver que ocurría, al llegar a la sala vieron como muchas personas llegaban a la sala, al final llegaron Albus e Izzie, Lily L (Para evitar confusiones Lily Evans va a ser solo Lily y Lily Luna va a ser Lily L) salio corriendo a abrazar a su hermano mientras que Izzie abrazo a sus hermanos, después de los abrazos y los saludos Molly II dijo -Ok ahora todo el mundo a dormir, los de 1977 van a dormir en el 3 piso, en la puerta esta el nombre de las personas que van a dormir en esa habitación, y las presentaciones empezaran mañana después del desayuno, el desayuna es de 6:00 a 10:00 AM, si llegan tarde se quedan sin desayunar y el desayuno es servido en la puerta de afondo, igual no se van a perder ya que en la puerta dice comedor, si necesitan algo durante la noche pueden ir allí- dijo mirando específicamente a todos los Weasley, Potter, Black y merodeadores, todos los del pasado la miraron con temor a excepción de los merodeadores I (los medoreadores I son James, Sirius y Remus aunque también incluye a Frank aveces, los merodeadores II son Bella, Nicholas y los gemelos Weasley, y los merodeadores III son la gran mayoria de la tercera generacion) que dijeron -otra perfecta perfecta- Molly II los miro mal y dijo -Que esperan, vallan a dormir- todos la seguían mirando- AHORA- Todos los de 1977 salieron corriendo hasta el tercer piso.

En el tercer piso se escuchaban murmullos,- Aquí esta nuestra habitación- dijo Frank a los merodeadores, -Aquí esta la nuestra- dijo Alice a Lily y a Isabella, al quedar el pasillo decierto Lucy hizo un hechizo de su invension que evitaba que todos los que estaban vieran o escucharan a alguien fuera de ese piso, asi evitaron que oídos y ojos chismosos vieran algo antes de tiempo.

En el primer piso todos estaban en la cocina mientras Izzie les contaba a todos lo que paso mientras estaban en 1977, en ese momento se escucho otro golpe en la sala y al ir a mirar vieron...

* * *

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

PD2: Quiero agradecer en espescial a lobita22, tus comentarios me animan resto :D :D.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

* * *

Llegando a 2024 Parte 2

2024

Autor POV

Despues de la ida de los chicos de 1977 salieron los de la puerta de 1996 Teddy y Vic encaminaron el camino hacia la oficina del director, al llegar a la gárgola todos los profesores a excepción de Hagrid miraron a Victoire quien asintió.

-Jóvenes, esta es una despedida de nuestra parte, esperamos que cambien todo lo malo y que tengamos un futuro mejor- dijo Minerva, todos los profesores asintieron de acuerdo con su compañera, -la verdad me gustaría saber sus verdaderas identidades- dijo Sprout, Teddy y Victoire se miraron por unos segundos luego Victoire se acerco lo suficiente como para que solo los profesores olleran.

-Yo soy Victoire Weasley, y mis padres son Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, y el es Ted Remus Lupin- todos los que conocían el problema peludo del chico y el complejo que tenia con este se asombraron de sobremanera -Si yo se que la sorpresa es mucha pero también querrán saber que su madre es Nymphadora Tonks- en ese momento a Tonks le entro un escalofrió -Ahora creo que deben retirarse o la puerta se cerrara- todos los profesores incluyendo al profesor Dumbeldore.

Al retirarse todos los profesores los dos chicos del futuro se pararon frente a la gárgola y dijeron -Albus Dumbeldore- la escalera se mostró y todos subieron por ella, al entrar todos miraron con sorpresa al cuadro que reposaba detrás del puesto del nuevo director, -Es un placer verlos de nuevo jóvenes- dijo el cuadro detrás de la silla, todos los de 1996 soltaron jadeos de impresión mientras que otros soltaban lagrimas.

-se que es una sorpresa jovenes pero es algo que no pueden saber aun- dijo la voz que siempre regañaba a los gemelos Weasley y a los hermanos Black, Minerva McGonagall, Minerva le paso una bolsa con polvos Flu a Teddy y se retiro, - ok ahora dividanse de a cuatro y van a decir Godric´s Hollow 7- asi todos pasaron atravez de la chimenea, al final fueron los dos chicos del futuro mientras,McGonagall les deseaba suerte.

* * *

Godric´s Hollow 7

_En el primer piso todos estaban en la cocina mientras Izzie les contaba a todos lo que paso mientras estaban en 1977, en ese momento se escucho otro golpe en la sala y al ir a mirar vieron..._

Vieron una versión mas joven de sus padres, los primeros en llegar fueron Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny, seguidos de estos llegaron Bella, Christopher, Nicholas y Luna, y así fueron llegando, al final salieron Teddy y Victore que no saludaron a nadie si no que se dirigieron a Dominique quien les dijo -Lux esta durmiendo en el cuarto piso donde siempre- ellos salieron corriendo ante la mirada expectante de los del pasado, Melly dijo -Ok, los abandonaron jajajajaja- Freddy, James, Frankie, Sirius, Anthony y el resto de los merodeadores III se rieron con ella mientras los del pasado miraban asombrados a Albus, James, Sirius, Melly, Lily L, Frankie ya que eran iguales a Harry, Nicholas, Bella y a Ginny respectivamente.

-Hola estan aqui o que?- pregunto James S (James Potter=James, James Siriurs=James S), el primero en reaccionar fue Harry quien se acerco a mirar de cerca a James S -Por Merlin yo creí que ellos eran ustedes dos Harry y Ginny pero luego los vi a los dos a mi lado, fue todo un confusión (NA: jejeje pobre Ron)- dijo Ron señalando a Albus y a Melody que estaban uno al lado del otro, todos lo miraron raro a excepción de los chicos de 2024 que se largaron a reír al escuchar la idiotez dicha por Ron.

Cuando los chicos de 2024 terminaron de reírse (lo que duro un tiempo) notaron como todos los miraban con sorpresa ya que habían dos chicos iguales a Harry, eran iguales en todo, a excepción de que ninguno usaba gafas ni tenían una cicatriz en la frente y que el que parecia mayor tenia los ojos cafes como los de Ginny aunque esto solo lo notaron tres personas, Molly y Hermione quienes se alegraron mucho por Ginny y el Arthur quien no sabia bien como reaccionar, había una chica igual a Ginny, una chica igual a Bella solo que en vez de tener los ojos azul grisáceo los tenia azul cielo, un niño igual a Ron y una niña igual a Hermione solo que era pelirroja, siguieron comparando a los chicos hasta que un llanto los interrumpió, una de las pelirrojas mas grandes salio corriendo escaleras arriba seguida de un chico como de su misma edad, todos los de 1996 empezaron a murmurar a cerca de todo.

-Hey, silencio- dijo Molly, al ver que nadie le escuchaba repitió un poco mas fuerte -Silencio-ya desesperándose Molly grito - HAGAN SILENCIO POR FAVOR- todo el mundo guardo silencio mirando con temor a la Pelirroja -Ok ya que mañana empezamos las presentaciones después del desayuno les pedimos por favor que sean puntuales, el desayuno empieza a las 6:00 y termina a las 10:00 AM, si llegan tarde no desayunan-dijo conociendo el apetito de los Weasley, -el desayuno se va a servir en la ultima puerta del 2 piso, en la puerta dice comedor, si necesitan algo durante la noche pueden ir allí, y todos van a dormir en el segundo piso, en la puerta esta el nombre de las personas que van a dormir en esa habitación - dijo Dominique, -Ahora vallan a dormir- dijo Louis, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, después de conversar un rato mas de todo lo que paso todos los de 2024 subieron a dormir en sus habitaciones que estaban ubicadas en el cuarto y quinto piso.

* * *

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

Perdón por no actualizar pero tenia muchas tareas T-T

* * *

La pequeña Lux

2024

Autor POV

En la casa de vacaciones de los Potter en Godric´s Hollow 7 son las 6:00 de la mañana y algunos después de la agitada noche que tuvieron comenzaron a despertar, en el 4 piso Teddy y Victoire Lupin son despertados por la pequeña hija de estos, Lux Isabelle Lupin Weasley de tres años es una niña enérgica y muy hermosa, la pequeña después de despertar a sus padres se dirige al cuarto de su madrina Dominique, -Madina Madina ya despieta si?- Dominique se levanta y le da los buenos días a su pequeña ahijada, así la pequeña pasa por las habitaciones del piso despertando a todos lo que le tomo al rededor de una hora, al llegar al cuarto de su tío favorito se tiro en su cama y empezó a saltar -Jamie Jamie ariba ariba vamo a comer ahora ahora- James S se levanto somnoliento planeando insultar a que se atrevió a despertarlo pero al ver que era la pequeña Lux solo le empezó a hacer cosquillas para terminar en una guerra.

Al terminar la guerra de cosquillas con James S la pequeña Lux junto con sus primos Travis de dos años y Collin de un año quien apenas caminaba salieron a explorar la casa, mientras bajaban la escalera llego Molly II y regaño a su pequeño hijo -Collin te dije que no bajaras a ningún sitio- Molly cargo a Collin y le dijo a Travis y a Lux -Suban ahora- los pequeños resignados subieron aunque Molly II sin notarlo cometió un gran error, Lux como nieta de un merodeador va a estar en contra de las reglas por lo que al subir y ver alejarse a su tía Molly volvió a bajar.

ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ

Los merodeadores fueron despertados por Sirius que tenia miedo de que no pudiera comer nada lo que lo lleva a decir -Lunático me voy a comer tu chocolate- Remus se despertó apurado por que el no deja que nadie toque su chocolate, Sirius se río de la cara de espanto de Remus, Para Sirius despertar a James le tomo mas tiempo ya que este estaba deprimido, -Cornamenta la pelirroja esta esperándote- James simplemente lo miro y se cubrio otra vez con sus cobijas, -Cornamenta vamos, no te deprimas por lo de la pelirroja, ella es mala con to- antes de poder terminar James se levanto -Si canuto pero yo en verdad la amo y ella me odia, ya no se que hacer para que me quiera- Remus le dio un zape a Sirius causando que James riera un poco, después de sus risas se arreglaron para salir a desayunar, Sirius queriendo buscar a su "no" novia Izzie empezó a buscar la puerta que dijera "Lily Evans, Alice Ritchie, Isabella Waldorf".

-Aquí esta- dijo Sirius al encontrarla provocando que James y Remus se acercaran, los otros dos merodeadores llegaron y Sirius estaban por golpear cuando escucharon un golpe seguido de un llanto.

ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ

Lux al llegar al tercer piso vio como tres chicos estaban parados frente a una puerta, a Lux se le hacían familiares pero no recordaba de donde por lo que se acerco, y hay fue cuando la torpeza heredada de su padre y abuela se hizo presente, mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia ellos para verlos mas de cerca se tropezó y se raspo las rodillas, Lux al no tener ni a su papi ni a su mami cerca empezó a llorar haciendo que los tres chicos la notaran y se acercaran a ella.

-Estas bien pequeña?- Pregunto James, la niña solo llora mas al no reconocer al chico, no sabiendo que le ocurría Remus la cargo y le dijo -Quieres chocolate- la niña asintió y Remus le paso un chocolate a la niña, Sirius y James le miraron con asombro ya que Remus no compartía su chocolate con nadie, -Que esta pasando aquí?- Pregunto Lily al ver a Remus cargando a una pequeña que lloraba -No sabemos, estabamos por golpear en su puerta para ir a desayunar cuando escuchamos un golpe y un llanto, y cuando nos volteamos estaba la nena llorando en el piso- respondió Sirius a la Pelirroja ya que a James se le había ensombrecido la mirada de nuevo.

Lily le arrebato a la pequeña a Remus mientras caminaba a su habitación seguida de los merodeadores, al entrar Lily sentó a la niña en una cama, se arrodillo en frente de ella, le quito las lagrimas y le pregunto -Estas bien pequeña?- la niña negó con la cabeza y señalo sus rodillas descubiertas, Lily miro y vio que estaba un poco raspada por lo que cogió un bolso que estaba al lado de la cama del que saco unas curitas rosadas y se las puso, La niña le sonrió a Lily y le dijo -Gacias- Lily le dijo -No hay por que... y ahora dime como te llamas Pequeña- la niña sonrió de nuevo y dijo -Me llamo Lux y teno tes años, y tu como te llamas?- Lily le acaricio el cabello -Yo soy Lily, el es Remus, el es Sirius, ella es Izzie y el es James- dijo Lily señalándolos a medida que decía su nombre pero intentando buscar la mirada del azabache de ojos avellana -Pod que tu te padeces y te llamas como Lily y tu como Jamie y Albie- dijo Lux mientras su cabello cambiaba del castaño claro al rosa por la curiosidad, todos miraron extrañados la niña hasta que la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ

Victoire después de arreglar un poco la habitación salio a buscar a su pequeña hija para ponerle sus medias ya que en la mañana salio corriendo alegando que quería ir a jugar sin importarle el tener o no tener medias bajo ese hermoso vestido que tenia, Victoire busco durante un rato y al no encontrarla se empezó a alarmar, después de mucho buscar noto que no estaba en el piso y llamo a Teddy -Ted no encuentro a Lux en ningún lado- dijo Victoire con lagrimas en los ojos, Teddy la tranquilizo y comenzaron a preguntarle a todos si la han visto.

-Yo la vi con Travis y Collin intentando bajar por lo que los traje de vuelta- dijo Molly II, Victoire fue a buscar a su sobrino Travis, lo encontró junto con su padre Louis en la habitación de ellos, -Travie has visto a Lux- el pequeño negó y siguió jugando. Para ese momento Victoire y Teddy estaban muertos de la preocupación, cuando vieron a Melly y a Albus les preguntaron -Chicos han visto a Lux- ambos negaron.

Melly pregunto -Donde fue la ultima vez que la vieron?- Teddy con un nudo en la garganta respondió -Molly nos dijo que había intentado bajar pero ella los detuvo y no la han visto después de eso- Albus le dijo -Y si esta abajo?- Teddy lo pensó y dijo -Es lo mas probable, ustedes vallan a mirar al tercer piso y con Vic vamos al segundo-.

Albus y Melly bajaron y escucharon la voz de la pequeña, siguieron el sonido de su voz hasta que llegaron a una puerta la cual Albus abrió.

-Lux aquí estas, tu mama y tu papa están muy preocupados por ti- dijo Albus, Melly se acerco a la pequeña y le pregunto -Por que llorabas princesita?- Lux señalo sus rodillas cubiertas por curitas, -Melly quen es ella- Pregunto Lux señalando a Isabella, Melly le dijo -Luego sabrás ahora ven vamos a ver a tu mami y a tu papi que están muy preocupados por ti- Lux se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily y fue hasta donde Remus, le jalo el pantalón haciendo que se agachara, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo -Gacias abue Demus- El merodeador sonrió y le dio otro chocolate antes de que esta saliera corriendo hasta donde Albus que la cargo - Adiós y gracias por cuidarla- Dijo Melly -No hay por que, es una niña muy linda, cualquiera la hubiera ayudado -Dijo Lily.

Victoire y Teddy al ver llegar a Albus y a Melly con Lux salieron corriendo a abrazar a Lux mientras Albus y Melly sonreían al verlos.

ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ

Al salir los chicos del futuro de la habitación Remus miro con tristeza la puerta ya que el quería seguir jugando con Lux -Lunático la nena te dijo abue?- pregunto Canuto Remus se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir, Izzie al notar la tensión por parte de James y Lily salio sigilosamente con los otros dos merodeadores.

-Sabes James si no te hubieras ido de la sala... -Empezó Lily al notar como su amiga se llevaba a los otros dos merodeadores -si no te hubieras ido ya tendrías tu respuesta James- James la miro con esperanza - ¿que quieres decir con eso Lily-.

-Esto quiero decir Potter-dijo Lily antes de Besarlo, al separarse James tenia una sonrisa enorme -Lily Evans serias mi novia?- pregunto James, Lily solo sonrio antes de salir corriendo mientras gritaba - hoy a la 12:00 AM en la cocina-.

* * *

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

PD: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

Nota: De aquí en adelante van a ser las presentaciones, van a ser todas Autor Pov y los especiales van a ser desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas.

* * *

Presentaciones de 1977 parte 1

Autor POV

A las 10:10 de la mañana por todo Godric´s Hollow 7 se escucho una voz que decía -A todos se les pide el favor de ir al sótano por favor-

Todos empezaron a bajar, los primeros fueron los de 1996, que al llegar al sotano vieron una pequeña replica del Gran comedor, la única diferencia es que en lugar de mesa de profesores había una tarima, todos se sentaron en las mesas, en la primera mesa los de 1977, en la segunda los de 1996, y en las otras los de 2024.

El salón se fue llenando hasta que se cerro la puerta, se escucho un carraspeo y todos miraron al frente donde habían 5 personas, Albus, Melly, Teddy, Victore y Lux quien no se había querido separar de su madre -Ya vamos a Empezar con las presentaciones, les vamos a recordar las instrucciones y luego van a empezar los adultos de 1977- dijo Teddy.

-pdimeda -dijo Lux -Tienen que pensar antes de actuar siempre.- dijo Albus, -Segunda-dijo Lux -No juzguen a nadie - dijo Melly -y tedceda- -NO QUEREMOS BROMAS CONTRA LOS SLYTHERIN, NI ENCONTRA DE NADIE, RECUÉRDENLO DE NADIE- dijo Victoire- y recuerden que si lo hacen habrá un pequeño castigo-, al terminar se bajaron del escenario y subieron 6 parejas, la primera paso al centro y dijeron

-Buenos días somos Elijah y Kelly Allen, somos los padres de Olivia, somos sangre puras y fuimos Slytherin-.

La segunda pareja paso al centro:

-Somos Cygnus y Durella Black, somos los padres de Bellatrix, Narcissa y de la deshonra de Andromeda, somos orgullosos sangre puras y fuimos Slytherin-.

La tercera pareja paso al centro:

-Somos Orion y Walbruga Black , somos los padres de Regulus y de la lamentable paria de Sirius, somos orgullosos sangre puras y fuimos Slytherin-.

La cuarta paso al centro:

-Buenos días somos Paul y Eleonore Damien, somos los padres de Eleonore, somos sangre mestiza y Paul fue Gryffindor y Eleonore fue Revenclaw-.

La quinta pareja paso al centro:

-Buenos días somos Herbert y Luella Greengrass, somos los padres de Atticus, somos sangre puras y fuimos Slytherin-.

La sexta pareja paso al centro:

-Buenos días somos Neville y Augusta Longbottom, somos los padres de Frank, somos sangre puras y fuimos Gryffindor-.

La septima pareja paso al centro:

-Buenos días somos Cassius y Luna Lovegood ,somos los padres de Xenophilus, somos sangre mestiza y fuimos Revenclaw-.

La octava pareja paso al centro:

-Somos Abraxas y Elladora Malfoy, somos los padres de Lucius, somos sangre puras y fuimos Slytherin-.

La novena pareja paso al centro:

-Buenos días somos Roger y Melissa Ritchie, somos los padres de Alice, somos sangre puras y fuimos Gryffindor-.

La decima pareja paso al centro:

-Buenos días somos Lucien y Grace Abbott, somos los padres de Clarissa, lucien es sangre pura y Grace es hija de Muggles y fuimos Huffelpuf-.

Las parejas se bajaron de la tarima y subieron tres parejas mas, la primera pareja, compuesta por una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa con ojos azul marino y un señor de cabello rubio oscuro con algunas canas y ojos verdes esmeralda cubiertos por unas gafas, la pareja dio un paso hacia el centro:

-Buenos días somos Robert y Amelia Evans, somos los padres de Petunia y Lily, nosotros no somos magos- dijo Amelia, todos los Ex-slytherin y Slytherin los miraron con desprecio y asco, -Asquerosos Muggles, como se les permitio la estancia con nosotros que somos orgullosos y puros de sangre- dijo la "Querida madre de Sirius" Walburga Black, tanto los del pasado y presente que conocían a Lily o algun Muggle apuntaron a todos los Slytherin mientras que todos los del futuro, en especial los Potter los querian matar, -POR QUE CARAJO NO SE CALLA SEÑORA QUE AQUÍ NADIE NECESITA DE SU OPINIÓN- empezo Lily Evans haciendo que todos los Ex-slytherin y Slytherin retrocedieran, -Ahora si vuelvo a escuchar a algún tipo de comentario así van a saber lo que es un furia pelirroja- Todos asintieron con temor mientras que Sirius se acercaba a la pelirroja y le decía -ESO FUE...Lo mejor que he visto en mi vida, de ahora en adelante seré tu fan pelirroja- la abrazo -Sabes Cornie hermano, creo que no te pudiste haber conseguido a una novia mejor- James y lily se sonrojaron ya que desde su conversación en la habitación de la pelirroja no han hablado mas, -Suéltame Black, ok ahora papi continúen por favor- dijo Lily al verse liberada de los brazos de Sirius dirigiéndose a los de James sorprendiéndolo.

-No se que es lo que quiere decir el joven Black con lo de "una novia mejor", pera ya después me explicaras Lily-dijo molesto y celoso al ver como su hija se sentaba en el regazo de el chico Potter -pero continuo, mi esposa trabaja como medica y yo trabajo como jefe de una compañía de radios y eso es todo de nuestra parte- dijo Robert mientras bajaba del escenario, cojia a su hija y se la llevaba con el.

Paso al frente la segunda pareja,era una señora pelirroja con los ojos celeste y un señor de pelo azabache y ojos avellana cubierto por unas gafas:

-Buenos días somos Charlus y Dorea potter, somos los padres de James, somos orgullosos traidores a la sangre, yo trabajo como Auror y Dorea trabaja en el ministerio de magia en el sector de leyes mágicas y fuimos Gryffindor- Los señores Potter se miraron un poco preocupados al notar que un chico parecido a Albus pero un poco mas maduro los miraba con añoranza, después de eso bajaron y se sentaron junto a Sirius James y lily quien se había escapado de su padre.

La ultima pareja paso al centro, eran una señora de pelo dorado con ojos violetas y un señor muy apuesto de pelo rojo con ojos cafe chocolate:

-Buenos días somos Prince y Cornelia Waldorf, somos los padres de Isabella, somos sangre pura pero no nos importa, Yo trabajo como Auror y mi esposa es Medimaga yo fui Revenclaw y prince fue Gryffindor- Al terminar de presentarse notaron a dos niñas iguales a su Isabella, una de ellas era Melly y la otra tenia la diferencia de que tenia el pelo mas liso y los ojos azul grisáceo como los del chico Black, al terminar su obserbacion bajaron del escenario y subieron los siguientes...

* * *

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

Nota: De aquí en adelante van a ser las presentaciones, van a ser todas Autor Pov y los especiales van a ser desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas.

* * *

Presentaciones de 1977 parte 2

Autor POV

Al escenario subieron 6 personas, tres de esas eran conocidos por todos los de la segunda y tercera generación mientras que los otros no eran conocidos del todo, unos chicos pelirrojos iguales pasaron al frente y empezaron:

-Hola, nosotros somos los fantásticos, únicos e inigualables gemelos Prewett- dijeron a la vez

-Tenemos 20 años y somos Aurores, somos los hermanos menores de la fiera pelirroja o Molly como ustedes quieran llamarla, el es Gabian o Fabian y yo soy Fuideon o Guideon- Molly los miraba mal por su apodo pero ellos los ignoraban causando la risa de los demás y la Admiración de los Merodeadores y los hijos de Molly.

-yo soy el padrino de Billie Genial Weasley quien se casara con una Veela- dijo Fabian haciendo sonrojar a Bill y reir a los del futuro.

-y yo soy el padrino de Charlie/quiero un dragón Weasley,-Charlie se sonrojo pero sonrió ampliamente al saber que cumplió su sueño de niño -y adoramos a nuestro prefecto sobrinito Percy- Percy se sonrojo y sonrio con nostalgia recordando a sus tíos -,los dos fuimos Gryffindor, de los mejores bromistas que ha tenido Hogwarts, unos rompe corazones y nos vemos al rato- Los gemelos bajaron riendo sin notar la mirada llorosa de Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill y Percy de 1996.

Los siguientes en pasar al frente fue una pareja de pelirrojos que todos conocían, - Hola, soy Molly Weasley (la Molly del pasado sera Molly P, la Molly del presente sera Molly y la hija de Percy es Molly II), Prewet de soltera, tengo 25 años, fui Gryffindor, y el es mi esposo Arthur Weasley de 25 años y el también fue Gryffindor, tenemos 3 hermosos hijos, Bill de 7 años, Charlie de 5 años y Percy de 1 año, creo que no tendremos mas hijos y- Risas se escucharon de parte de todos en el salón, Molly P se sonrojo y los miro mal -Ok no se que es tan gracioso pero cállense ya- todos la miraron asintiendo menos Bill que decía - Claro mama solo tres hijos- Molly P lo miro con atención y dijo -Billie mi Bebe eres tu- Bill se sonrojo bajo la mirada divertida de su novia Fleur -Si mama soy yo y ahora por que no te terminas de presentar- -Oh! Billie estas tan grande y tan guapo pero creo que te deberías cortar un poco el pelo hijo, lo tienes muy largo- todos los que conocían la eterna pelea de Bill y su madre por su pelo se rieron hasta caerse de sus sillas, mientras se reían de su hijo mayor Molly vio a Charlie y a Percy -Oh! mis niños que grandes están, pero Charles que es eso que tienes ahí?- Molly cogió el brazo de Charlie donde tenia cientos de quemaduras -son marcas de mi trabajo mama- Molly se preocupo mucho y decidió que luego hablaría con sus hijos, -Ok eso fue todo de nuestra parte dijo Molly P bajando del escenario junto a su esposo.

La ultima pareja paso al centro -Hola yo soy el deshonor de mi familia Andromeda Tonks, Black de soltera, tengo 24 años y fui una serpiente, soy una traidora de sangre a mucha honra ahhh y odio a mi madre, padre, tío Orion y tía Walburga- dijo una chica de pelo café largo y ondulado con ojos cafés claro, después de ella tomo la palabra el hombre que la acompañaba -Hola, soy Ted Tonks, hijo de Muggles, soy el esposo de Andy- Los Señores y señores Black iba a hablar pero al mirar la mirada de advertencia de cierta pelirroja sentada en las piernas de Potter se quedaron callados, -Fui Hufelpuff, y tenemos una hermosa princesa de 5 añitos llamada Nymphadora.

Teddy subió con Lux al escenario y dijo -Ahora almorzaremos y luego seguimos con las presentaciones de los jóvenes de 1977- en ese momento las mesas se llenaron de comida.

MESA DE 2024

-Merlín casi me orino de la risa cuando la abuela asusto a los Slytherin- le dijo James S. a sus amigos.

-Si fue muy divertido y todo lo que digas James pero no debió amenazarlos así- dijo Molly mirado mal a James S.

-A mi me encanta el hecho de que mi abuelo estuvo a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones jajajaja ahora tendré con que molestarlo de por vida jajaja...Ouch lo siento hermosa pero es la verdad-Dijo scorpius al sentir el golpe que Rose le dio.

MESA DE 1977

-Por Merlín Lily por que tengo que esperar hasta la noche para poder hablar o besarnos, hablemos ya si?- decía James al oído de su pelirroja sin notar una mirada de dolor proveniente de una serpiente y de la mirada molesta y celosa del padre de su casi novia.

-Lily Anne Evans ven aquí ahora mismo- dijo muy molesto el padre de la pelirroja, Lily asintió y antes de dirigirse a donde su padre le dijo a su azabache -Si quieres tener una buena impresión con mi padre debes dejar de actuar de esta forma frente a el.

MESA DE 1996

En esta mesa un chico azabache de ojos esmeralda mirando con atención a sus padres uno sentado al lado del otro hasta que su madre se paro y se sentó junto a quien supuso eran sus abuelos, siguió mirando la mesa con atención hasta toparse con una pelirroja que lo observaba con atención, esta pelirroja al verlo se le aguaron los ojos y aparto la mirada inmediatamente, el azabache continuo con su observación hasta que unos ojos iguales a los de el, las dos miradas se conectaron -Harry amor estas bien?- pregunto Ginny Weasley el azabache asintió mientras abrazaba a su pelirroja y escondía su cara en el pelo de esta no queriendo que nadie notara sus lagrimas.

-Harry que te pasa mi amor?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja, -Nada Ginn es solo que verlos aquí es mas difícil de lo que creí que seria- la pelirroja le acaricio el pelo mientras buscaba a sus suegros con la mirada, al encontrar la mirada esmeralda noto que miraba con mucha atención al azabache que la abrazaba.

MESA DE 1977

Después de sentarse junto a su padre Lily observo la mesa de la segunda generación, de repente encontró una mirada igual a la suya, en la mirada observo añoranza, tristeza, pero sobretodo observo Amor, siguieron con la mirada conectada hasta que una chica pelirroja lo distrajo, al verse liberada de la conexión la pelirroja se dedico a observar al dueño de la mirada, un chico de pelo azabache y desordenado, con lentes, este chico era igual a James Potter solo que tenia sus ojos y era mas joven que el.

La pelirroja noto que ese chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes era su hijo, era de ella y de su James, al terminar su pensamiento Lily se levanto si importarle la mirada molesta de su padre rodeo la mesa y se tiro encima de James Potter a quien empezó a besar sorprendiendo tanto a James como a todos los demas.

-Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! James, gracias-dijo la pelirroja en el oído del azabache, al fina James la abrazo y le dijo -Yo también te amo mi pelirroja.

* * *

Lo sientooo se que llevo un tiempo sin actualizar pero tengo mucha tarea TT, aunque bueno ya termine y llevo la mitad del siguiente cap asi que no me demorare mucho en actualizar :D.

Chicas si alguna quisiera participar en el fic necesito una novia para James solo dejenme el nombre, edad, casa, personalidad y el link de a quien quiere que se paresca (si es pelirroja mejor :D).

Espero que les halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

Aquí dejo el link con las imágenes de los personajes.

lilyblack5. deviantart. com (sin espacios)

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

Nota: De aquí en adelante van a ser las presentaciones, van a ser todas Autor Pov y los especiales van a ser desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas.

* * *

Presentaciones de 1977 parte 3

Autor POV

Después de la escena de Lily y James y las burlas de Canuto por que "la pelirroja se atrevió a hacer lo que cornamenta debió hacer años" ganándose un golpe por parte de James y Lily junto a una risa de Lunático, todos empezaron a discutir del orden en el que pasarían hasta que las tres pelirrojas de la mesa se enojaron y gritaron, al terminar el regaño de las pelirrojas se acordó que primero pasarían las serpientes y después de estos pasarían la única águila que había con ellos y por ultimo pasarían los leones.

Al terminar de comer de la mesa de la primera generación se levantaron todos lo chicos que tenían uniforme verde (Slytherin), y otors que por su vestimenta aparentaban serlo y subieron al esenario, paso la primera:

-Soy Bellatrix Black ahora Lestrange, tengo 26 años , nací el 15 de mayo de 1951 -dijo una chica muy hermosa pero con una mirada de maldad, -mis padres son Cygnus y Durella Black, tengo dos hermanas, una mayor que no vale la pena mencionar y a Cissy que es menor que yo, como saben soy sangre-limpia por lo que pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, mi padre me comprometió con un sangre-pura llamado Rodolphus lestrange, fui prefecta, y odio a los sangre-sucia y a los traidores como los Potter, al terminar el colegio me uní a las filas de Voldemort.

Bellatrix se dirigió junto a sus compañeros y paso el siguiente

-Hola, soy Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,- dijo un chico rubio con cara de no querer estar ahí -tengo 23 años, nací el 21 de marzo de 1954, mis padres son Abraxas y Elladora Malfoy, pertenencia a la casa de Slytherin, mis padres me comprometieron con Narcissa Black una sangre-limpia por lo que esta bien para mi y nos casaremos al terminar ella la escuela, odio a todos los gryffindor y a los sangre-sucia y en especial odio a los gryffindor sangre-sucia como Evans, fui prefecto y en este momento me estoy preparando para ser Mortifago tal y como lo fueron mis padres.-

Lucius fue al lado de Narcissa y paso el siguiente

-Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Atticus Greengrass,- dijo un chico de pelo negro y ondulado, muy guapo -tengo 21 años, nací en abril 19 de 1956, mis padres son Herbert y Luella Greengrass, pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, mi novia se llama Olivia Allen, cuando ella salga de Hogwarts planeamos casarnos, soy sangre-limpia y la verdad no tengo ningún problema con los hijos de muggles y eso, simplemente ignoro su existencia, soy premio anual y no me interesa unirme a las filas del señor tenebroso.-

Atticus se dirigió al lado de una chica que lo beso, y esta chica paso adelante

-Buenas tardes, soy Olivia Allen,-empezó una chica muy hermosa de cabello rubio y liso, -tengo 18 años, nací el 30 de septiembre de 1960, mis padre son Elijah y Kelly Allen, tengo un hermano llamado Klaus que salio hace tres años, pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, como ya saben mi novio es Atticus Greengrass y lo amo mucho por eso nos vamos a casar al terminar la escuela, soy sangre-limpia, mi posición en cuanto al estatus de sangre es la misma que la de Atticus, la verdad no tengo ningún problema con ellos, simplemente ignoro su existencia, si llego a tener hijos con Atti quiero una niña que se llame Daphne o Astoria y si es chico se llamara Elijah o Atticus, y eso es todo de mi parte.-

Olivia se situó al lado de Atticus y paso un chico

-Soy Severus Snape, tengo 17 años y nací el 9 de enero de 1960,- empezó un chico no muy guapo con los ojos y el pelo negros como la noche, y con el pelo grasoso- mis padres son Tobias Snape y Eileen Prince, pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, odio a los sangre-sucia y todo eso, en muy poco tiempo tendre mi marca y odio a los Merodeadores y eso es todo de mi.

Snape se bajo del escenario notando como su ex-mejor amija Lily Evans lo miraba con reproche y salio del salón, después paso el siguiente

-Hola, soy Regulus Acturus Black, tengo 16 años, - dijo un chico muy hermoso -nací el 28 de agosto de 1961, mis padres son Orion y Walbruga Black, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Sirius, pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, soy un orgulloso sangre-limpia y odio a todos los muggles, sangre-sucias y traidores de sangre, -Regulus noto como su hermano Sirius lo miraba con tristeza y añoranza, -Cuando salga de la escuela planeo unirme a las filas de Voldemort en representación de mi familia ya que mi hermano es un traidor y no tengo novia ni prometida por el momento.

Regulus miro con dolor a su hermano y se dirigió junto a sus primas Bella y Cissy, al llegar le susurro algo a Cissy quien dio unos pasos hacia adelante

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Narcissa Black, -Empezó una chica rubia muy hermosa que saco algunos suspiros provocando una mirada de enojo de parte de Lucius, -Tengo 16 años, nací el 15 de abril de 1961, tengo dos hermanas mayores, Bella, y Andy, también tengo dos primos, Reg y Sirius, mis padres son Cygnus y Durella Black, pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, soy sangre-limpia y odio a todos los sangre-sucias y traidores de sangre a excepción de mi hermana y mi primo, cunado me gradué me voy a casar con Lucius y si tenemos un hijo se llamara Draco y si es niña se llamara Cassiopea, yo no planeo ser mortifaga así que eso se lo dejo a mi prometido, eso es todo de mi parte adiós.

Cissy le dio la mano a Lucius y bajaron todos del escenario, y en ese momento se pararon 2 personas más...

* * *

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

Aquí dejo el link con las imágenes de los personajes.

lilyblack5. deviantart. com (sin espacios)

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	15. Chapter 15

PERDÓN TT yo se que me merezco mil crucio o lo que sea pero ando castigada y hasta ahora pude coger el compu a escondidas, espero que me la devuelvan en estos días por lo que no creo que demore tanto con el siguiente capitulo. :S :S :S :S

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginacion para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son mios. :D

Nota: De aquí en adelante van a ser las presentaciones, van a ser todas Autor Pov y los especiales van a ser desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas.

* * *

Presentaciones de 1977 parte 3

Autor POV

_Cissy le dio la mano a Lucius y bajaron todos del escenario, y en ese momento se pararon 2 personas más._

Los siguientes dos que pasaron eran un Revenclaw y una Gryffindor.

Desde la mesa de 1996 una Revenclaw rubia con mirada soñadora miraba a la chica con añoranza, el chico paso hacia adelante:

-Hola, mi nombre es Xenophilius Lovegood, pueden llamarme Xeno o Xenophilus, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 17 de febrero, mis padres son Cassius y Luna Lovegood, lastimosamente mi madre murió en una incursión en los bosques de irlanda del norte mientras estaba buscando a una familia de snorkacks de cuernos arrugados que habitaban por el lugar, por esto si algún día tengo una hija me encantaría que se llamara Luna en su honor, pertenezco a la casa de Revenclaw, tengo una hermosa novia /prometida de Gryffindor llamada Eleonore, la verdad no soy muy fanático de Quidditch pero apollo a mi casa y a Gryffindor, cuando salga de la escuela me encantaría tener una revista en la cual pueda mostrar todo acerca de las especies que investigan mis padres y aparte también investigarlas yo también, esta revista se llamaría el Quisquilloso y no soy seguidor de Voldemort, de hecho no me importa la sangre de la persona si no su forma de ser.-

Xenophilus dio dos pasos atrás y la chica se adelanto dos pasos:

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eleanore Damien, llámenme Elle si quieren, tengo 16 años y mi cumpleaños es el 9 de julio, mis padre son Paul y Eleonore Damien, pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor, mis mejores amigas son Allie, Izzie y Lily, no me llevo mal con casi nadie, en realidad no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi, Xenophilius y yo llevamos saliendo desde el año anterior y me encanta el nombre de Luna amor, me encanta inventar hechizos y pociones, me gusta ver Quidditch mas no jugarlo, al salir de la escuela me voy a dedicar a escribir un libro lleno de nuevos hechizos y pociones, soy mestiza y odio a Voldemort y su panda de lame faldas.-

La pareja bajo del escenario y subieron dos chicos mas:

-Hola, Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Alice Ritchie, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 18 de agosto, mis padres son Roger y Melissa Ritchie , pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor y mis mejores amigas son Izzie, Elle y Lily, me encantan las bromas de los merodeadores, estoy comprometida con Frank Longbottom, soy algo torpe y despistada, por eso soy pésima en pociones ya que siempre olvido mezclar hacia la dirección correcta o bajar la llama del caldero o agregar algún ingrediente por lo que usualmente mis pociones son un fracaso, aunque me gusta mucho DCAO y la Herbología, también me gusta ver a mis amigos los merodeadores jugar Quidditch y cuando salga seré Auror o eso creo, y eso es todo de mi parte gracias-estaba por devolverse cuando recordó algo, -Ah si olvide decir que odio profundamente a Voldemort y su banda de seguidores idiotas, ahora si eso es todo de mi parte Gracias!.-

Mientras Alice hablaba de su odio profundo haci Voldemort noto como varios chicos de la mesa de la segunda generación consolaban a un chico que le salían gruesas lagrimas de sus ojitos lo que hizo que a Alice se le oprimiera el corazón, siguió mirando al chico que tenia el pelo negro muy parecido a ella pero también a Frank, por lo que al terminar su presentación y ver que el chico estaba mas calmado volvió hasta donde estaban Remus y Frank -Frankie mira al chico que consuelan en la mesa de la segunda generación y me dices a quien se te parece.- Frank paso adelante e inicio con su presentación:

-Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Frank Longbottom pero todos insisten en llamarme Frankie aunque lo odie,- -SI PERO NO TE MOLESTA DE ALICE- Dijo una voz de la mesa de la primera generación. -Si pero ella es mi novia así que cállate pulgoso, seguiré tengo 17 años, mis padres son Neville y Augusta Longbottom, pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor, mis mejores amigos son los merodeadores y ellos me llaman el merodeador Honorario, yo también soy algo malo en pociones pero en el resto no me va mal, estoy comprometido con Alice Ritchie y nos casaremos al cumplir 19 años, si llegamos a tener un hijo se llamara Neville ya que en mi familia es tradición llamar al hijo por el nombre del abuelo, no me gusta jugar Quidditch pero si observarlo, soy sangre limpia y a mi es me importa una madragora así que Voldemort y su séquito de serpientes asquerosas pueden irse al infierno.- Al empezar a hablar Frank empezó a buscar a aquel chico del que su novia le hablaba, después de unos segundos encontró a un chico pelinegro con rastros de haber llorado, al verlo Frank sintió una opresión muy fea y ganas de golpear a quien sea que lo halla hecho llorar, al seguir observándolo noto que era muy parecido a el y a Alice, aun pensativo Frank volvió a donde Alice.

-Allie el se parece mucho a ti y a mi, crees que sea nuestro hijo?- Alice asintió y ambos miraron al chico quien lloraba de nuevo, -Frankie, si el es nuestro hijo por que llora, el verlo llorar me causa angustia, crees que ya no estemos para el?- Frank negándose a pensar lo peor solo le dio un beso en el pelo mientra se sentaban en la mesa.

Desde la mesa de 1996 Neville miraba a sus padres con mucha añoranza y deseo de decirles que no se enfrentaran a Voldemort y que mataran a Bellatrix Lestrange mientras podían.

De repente todas las luces se apagaron y se volvió a encender una en el escenario...

* * *

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

Aquí dejo el link con las imágenes de los personajes.

llilyblack5. deviantart. com (sin espacios)

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginación para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son míos. :D

Nota: De aquí en adelante van a ser las presentaciones, van a ser todas Autor Pov y los especiales van a ser desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas.

* * *

Presentaciones de 1977 parte 4

Autor POV

_De repente todas las luces se apagaron y se volvió a encender una en el escenario..._

En el centro del escenario estaban parados tres chicos, dos de estos hacían poses de super héroes mientras el tercero los miraba con incredulidad, mientras que dos chicas pelirrojas los miraban con gracia mientras se reían de ellos, después de unos segundo unos fuegos Artificiales salieron de la nada y se unieron todos sobre la cabeza de los chicos formando "Los señores Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta tienen el placer de presentar a Los Merodeadores y a Las Fantásticas Pelirrojas", al ver esto las pelirrojas les sonrieron a los merodeadores pero igual les parecía ridículo por lo que los comenzaron a golpear.

Todos aplauidian mientras las dos chicas pelirroja seguían golpeando a los de las poses de super héroes, el chico que tenia cara de incredulidad dio unos pasos adelante:

-Me presentare mientras ellos se recuperan de los golpes, Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, hago parte de el grupo de los merodeadores quienes me dicen lunático,mis mejores amigos son James, Sirius, Izzie, Allie, Lily y Peter -desde la mesa de la tercera generación Teddy lo mira con ojos llorosos causando que su esposa lo consolara cosa que noto una muy preocupada Nymphadora desde la mesa de la segunda generación y el resto pensaron con odio en Peter la rata traidora.

-tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 10 de marzo, mis padres son Jhon y Dakota Lupin, pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor, soy prefecto, mis materias favoritas son Transformaciones y DCAO, no tengo novia y se que nunca la tendré por lo que no aspiro a tener hijos o nietos -una muy enojada voz pregunto -Estas seguro de eso Lupin?-perteneciente a Tonks, Remus algo sorprendido e incomodo por la pregunta dijo -Si estoy muy seguro por que alguien como yo no merece tener familia alguna- ganándose dos golpes por parte de los otros dos merodeadores, Lupin suspirando prosiguió -Bueno soy mestizo y nunca me uniré a Voldemort y a sus estúpidos mortifagos, al salir de Hogwarts seré Auror aunque me gustaría ser profesor y eso es todo de mi, gracias, Ahora va .-

Remus volvió a su sitio inicial donde estaba Lux con los brazos extendidos hacia el, Remus la cargo y le dijo -Hola pequeñita, como estas?- Lux le beso la mejilla y le dijo -yo estoy bien pedo no estés segudo de todo do que dices abue Demus- Lux se removió para que la dejaran en el suelo y luego salto a los brazos de su tío favorito que la esperaba en el borde del escenario.

Remus bajo del escenario y paso el siguiente en pasar fue un pelinegro con ojos grises:

Hola gente yo soy el único, fabuloso e inigualable Sirius Orion Black, hago parte de el grupo de los merodeadores quienes me dicen Canuto, mis mejores amigos son Luni, Cornie, Frankie, Allie, la pelirroja aunque ella me odie y Peter -Dijo mirando todas las mesas hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una chica con sus mismos ojos pero estos ojos estaban apagados y llenos de lagrimas lo que hizo que Sirius quisiera ir a abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, al observarla mas detenidamente noto que esta era igual a Isabella lo que le dio esperanzas.

-tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 7 de septiembre, desgraciadamente mis padres biológicos son Orion y Walbruga Black pero mis verdaderos padres así sean adoptivos son Charlus y Dorea Potter, tengo un molesto hermano menor llamado Reggie, mis familiares favoritos son Dromeda y Dorita, pertenezco a la mejor casa de Hogwarts la cual vendría siendo Gryffindor, mis materias favoritas son DCAO y Transformaciones, soy un traidor a la sangre y Voldemort y sus mortifagos se pueden pintar un pozo y tirarse, y no tengo novia a menos que... -Canuto se volteo un poco nervioso, camino hasta quedar enfrente de Isabella donde le cogió las manos -a menos que... Izzie, te gustaría ser mi novia? - La chica pelirroja asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, Sirius se levanto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, la cogió de la mano pasaron adelante.

-Como lo notaron Izzie ahora es mi novia y no quiero que la miren mucho- agrego mirando celoso a Anthony que no les quitaba la mirada de encima aunque Sirius no noto que el chico era muy parecido a el. Izzie le sonrió a Anthony lo que causo que Sirius lo mirara con odio y empezó con su presentación:

-Hola, mi nombre es Cornelia Isabella Waldorf si quieren ser lastimados e ir a San Mungo llámenme Cornelia de lo contrario llámenme Izzie, mis mejores amigos son James, Rem, Peter, Frank, Allie, Elle y Lily, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 2 de septiembre, mis padres son Prince y Cornelia Waldorf, Emm soy en parte vampiro (NA1), pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor,- Izzie se sentía observada por lo que comenzó a buscar quien la miraba, desde la mesa de la segunda generación habían dos chicos observando a sus padres con felicidad, -mis materias favoritas son DCAO, Pociones y Encantamientos, Soy sangre pura pero no me importa y como dijo mi Sirius Voldemort y sus mortifagos se pueden pintar un pozo y tirarse, y como saben mi novio es Sirius.- La nueva pareja bajo del escenario.

James iba a pasar pero fue detenido por Melly que le dijo que esperara, -Ahora vamos a comer, luego se presentaran las 2 personas que faltan de esta generación y al terminar ellos nos iremos a dormir- Melly bajo junto a James y Lily del escenario y cada uno fue a su lugar respectivo.

* * *

NA1: Izzie es en parte vampiro debido a que uno de sus abuelos lo fue (Algo así como que Fleur es semi Veela)

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

Aquí dejo el link con las imágenes de los personajes.

llilyblack5. deviantart. com (sin espacios)

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginación para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son míos. :D

Nota: De aquí en adelante van a ser las presentaciones, van a ser todas Autor Pov y los especiales van a ser desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas.

* * *

Presentaciones de 1977 parte 5 y la comida.

Autor POV

_James iba a pasar pero fue detenido por Melly que le dijo que esperara, -Ahora vamos a comer, luego se presentaran las 2 personas que faltan de esta generación y al terminar ellos nos iremos a dormir- Melly bajo junto a James y Lily del escenario y cada uno fue a su lugar respectivo._

Después de una comida muy gratificante en la cual Lily no le quitaba el ojo de encima a harry causando una mala mirada de James, Alice y Frank miraban preocupados a Neville que estaba mas animado hablando con Hannah, Molly asegurándose de que sus hijos se alimentaran bien, por otra parte Ginny miraba con mucha atención a Albus que sabia que estaba siendo observado por su joven madre por lo que se comportaba lo mejor que podía mientras intentaba que su novia no lo hiciera flaquear.

Así fue la cena de este día todos observando curiosos a los de las otras generaciones, al terminar de Comer los Weasley y Sirius los platos desaparecieron y así Pasaron los últimos dos de la generación de 1977, el primero paso adelante:

-Hola gente, mi único y maravilloso nombre que es tan genial como yo es James Potter, o como me dicen los merodeadores Cornamenta o Prongs -Tanto su madre como su novia lo veían reprobatoria mente a lo que el sonreía con inocencia causando la risa entre sus amigos y su padre y una pequeña sonrisa en su hijo y sus nietos, -tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 27 de marzo por lo que gente espero sus regalos, mis padres son los mejores que puedan encontrar en todo el mundo y son Charlus y Dorea Potter,- Dijo mientras Sirius asentía de acuerdo con el -Soy un traidor de sangre y odio a Quejicus, a los Slytherin y a Voldemort junto con sus estúpidos Mortifagos pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor la mejor de todas, juego como Buscador del equipo de Gryffindor del que soy capitán mis materias favoritas son DCAO, y encantamientos, y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi hermosa novia es Lily Evans que en un futuro sera Lily Potter.

James se acerco a Lily y le dio un ligero beso en los labios y comenzó con su presentación:

-Hola, mi nombre es Lily Anne Evans, pueden llamarme Lily a menos que sea una serpiente asquerosa o seas Black- dijo la pelirroja mirando burlona mente a Sirius causando miradas de asombro en todos ya que ese no era el comportamiento habitual de la pelirroja, -ok, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 30 de enero,-James observando al rededor noto como un chico miraba a Lily lo que causo que quisiera ir a golpearlo por mirar a su novia, pero al momento de pensarlo el chico dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia el lo que lo hizo retroceder y mirar el piso con un extraño sentimiento de culpa, -mis padres son Robert y Amelia Evans, tengo una fastidiosa hermana llamada petunia, pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor, mis materias favoritas son pociones, encantamientos y DCAO, soy hija de Muggles, mis mejores amigos son Allie, Izzie, Elle, Xeno, Frank y Remus-

-QUE MALA ERES PELIRROJA, y yo que si te quiero- dijo Sirius lamentándose en el hombro de Remus que lo veía con simpatía -James tu novia no me quiere, dile que me quiera- todos se rieron de Sirius.

-No seas idiota canuto, Lily es mi novia y no un perro como otros que conozco para que le diga que tiene o que no tiene que hacer, es la mujer mas linda, inteligente, amable y buena que conozco así que no nos molestes pulgoso- Dorea, Charlus, Robert y Amelia miraban con sorpresa al chico, los primeros por que no pensaban que su hijo pudiera ser tan tierno y los segundos por que nunca habían escuchado a nadie expresarse de esa manera de ninguna de sus hijas, por otro lado la pelirroja mencionada enternecida por las palabras del chico se acerco a el y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios al cual correspondió de igual manera.

Al terminar el beso los silbidos de Sirius y los aplausos de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar causando el sonrojo de la pareja, -Ok después de esto solo me queda decir que mi novio es este tonto de aquí al que quiero mucho y por mi que Voldemort y sus mortifagos se pudran en una celda en Azkaban. -termino Lily ganándose otro beso de James.

Después de unas cuantas disimuladas lagrimas Harry sonrió con ternura al ver a sus padres demostrar su amor.

Un chico pelirrojo que no conocían subió al escenario y dijo: -Ok el aviso lo daré yo ya que Vic y Teddy se fueron y a los dos jovencitos que dejaron encargados muy acalorados en su conversación.- De repente se escucharon tres voces -TU! IDIOTA NO TE PASES CON MI HERMANA- Todos voltearon a ver a la mesa de la tercera generación donde habían tres parejas, una pareja compuesta por un rubio y una pelirroja que los ignoraban olímpicamente, otra en la que una pelirroja que le gritaba a uno de los chicos que parecía ser su hermano mientras que sul rubio novio intentaba apaciguarle y en la ultima pareja Melly le gritaba a sus hermanos mientras que Albus junto con James intentaban que su hermana dejara de besar a Scanmander.

Al notar que todos lo miraban todos se sonrojaron bajo la mirada divertida de todos. -OK ahora escúchenme de nuevo, ya que los jóvenes terminaron y me prestan atención es hora de que todos se vallan a dormir y los esperamos mañana a las 10:00 aquí para dar comienzo con la generación de 1996, ahora si me disculpan me iré a hacer cosas con mi novia.-

-FRED!- todos le gritaron que sonrió con picardia y se bajo del escenario y se retiro, luego el resto se retiro hasta que solo quedaron los Potter y Black de la tercera generación y Ginny y Bella quienes se acercaron a conversar con los chicos que aun estaban sentados en su mesa.

* * *

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

Aquí dejo el link con las imágenes de los personajes.

lilyblack5. deviantart. com (sin espacios)

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginación para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son míos. :D

Nota: De aquí en adelante van a ser las presentaciones, van a ser todas Autor Pov y los especiales van a ser desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas.

Niñas este va a ser un capi de relleno, prometo que los siguientes serán mucho mejores que este :D

* * *

Una conversación entre 2 generaciones

_-FRED!- todos le gritaron que sonrió con picardia y se bajo del escenario y se retiro, luego el resto se retiro hasta que solo quedaron los Potter y Black de la tercera generación y Ginny y Bella quienes se acercaron a conversar con los chicos que aun estaban sentados en su mesa._

Ginny y Bella se acercaron y Bella dijo -Hola- ellos las saludaron-.

-yo se que ustedes dijeron que no podíamos preguntar nada acerca del futuro pero por favor díganos que Harry estará bien- dijo Ginny con un tono de suplica en su voz, se miraron entre ellos hasta que Sirius respondió -lo estará se los aseguro- Bella y Ginny les sonrieron a los chicos -Ok, gracias por respondernos esto, nos vemos mañana- todos sonrieron se despidieron y guardaron silencio hasta que escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

-Awww Mama es divina toda preocupada por Papi- comenzó muy emocionada Lily mientras sus hermanos la veían con ternura -No lo creen hermanitos- los hermanos de la pelirroja rodaron los ojos -Por milésima vez Lily no somos tus hermanitos, tu eres nuestra hermanita y si es tierno que mama se preocupe por papa, ademas tu sabes que por la persona que mas ames eres capaz de todo- dijo Albus dándole un tierno beso a Melly quien lo correspondió con mucho gusto- Potter cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no beses a mi hermana o por lo menos no delante mio- Dijo Anthony muy enojado mirando a su amigo - Edward Anthony Black Bellamy no me molestes que yo no te digo nada por andar morreandote por todos lados con Emma- Albus se rió por lo bajo -Tu tampoco te rías Albus S. Potter Weasley que yo se que hoy andaste molestando a Lily por besarse con Lorcan. -Dijo Melly mirándolos enojada pero de repente se escucharon dos jadeos de sorpresa, al mirar al lugar del que el ruido provenía vieron a Ginny y Bella que parecían asimilando todo, de repente salieron de Shock y se acercaron a sus hijos.

El primero en reaccionar fue James que fue corriendo y cerro la puerta de la sala, luego Anthony y Sirius cogieron a cada una del brazo y las comenzaron a jalar pero pusieron algo de resistencia por lo que Albus, Melly y Lily los ayudaron a llevarlas hacia un pasillo en donde había solo una puerta, al entrar por esta se encontraron con un salón con unos cuantos sillones y sillas, Anthony y Albus cogieron a su madre y las sentaron en un sillón y todos las rodearon.

-¿Que tanto escucharon?- pregunto una Lily asustada, las dos viajeras se miraron entre ellas hasta que Bella dijo -Lo escuchamos todo- los chicos de 2024 se miraron nerviosos -¿A que se refieren con todo?- pregunto Sirius, Ginny lo miro y le dijo -Saben ustedes chicos se parecen mucho a personas que conocemos, por ejemplo tu- Dijo señalando a Sirius -Te pareces mucho a mi padre- completo Bella por su mejor amiga, tu Albus te pareces mucho a tu padre y tu Lily a tu madre- los niños sonrieron con inocencia y suspiraron.

-Ok mama, tía Ginny por favor no le digan esto a nadie, ni siquiera a papa o tío Harry, por favor- dijo Melly, las amigas se miraron por un rato poniendo nerviosos a su hijos, después de unos minutos Ginny dijo -Nosotras prometemos no decir nada- Los chicos del futuro sonrieron aliviados pero al ver la mirada traviesa en el rostro de Bella palidecieron -Pero deben presentarse ante nosotras ahora- Los hijos de las dos chicas sentadas en el sillón asintieron sabiendo que no tenían de otra.  
-Ok pero solo les diremos nuestro nombre y edad, lo otro no- Las dos viajantes en el tiempo asintieron -Ok yo soy James Sirius Potter Weasley -Dijo guiñándole el ojo a su madre que sonrió encantada, -Pueden decirme como quieran, tengo 19 años y mi novia es una sexy pelirroja llamada Cassie.-  
-Yo soy Albus S. Potter Weasley, tengo 16, en unos días cumplo 17 y mi novia es Melly- Ginny sonrió complacida al notar la decencia del joven, -El mama es tu favorito ya que se parece mucho a papa- Lily se rió y dijo -Ok, yo soy Lily Luna Potter Weasley, tengo 15 años mi novio es Lorcan y soy la favorita de papa- Albus y Lily se rieron y decidieron picar a su hermano - Y como ves mama James no es el favorito de nadie- el aludido los mira mal mientras los tres hermanos Black daban un paso adelante.  
-Mientras ellos molestan a James nos presentaremos nosotros, yo Soy Sirius Christopher Black Bellamy llámenme Sirius, tengo 20 años y mi novia es Louise.- Bella algo sorprendida por la combinación de apellidos sonrió complacida por ver la actitud de su hijo. -Ahora va el principito de mama- El otro niño se sonrojo un poco y lo golpeo -No digas nada bebito de mama, ok yo soy Edward Anthony Black Bellamy, llámenme Anthony por favor, tengo 18 años y mi novia es Zoe, y no soy el principito de mama torpe.-  
-Sirius, Tony no peleen, ahora voy yo soy Melody Freya Black Bellamy, llámenme Melly, tengo 16, soy la princesa de la casa y mi novio es Albus, por tu cara mama noto que no entiendes el por que de nuestros apellidos pero como ya sabes mas de lo que deberías no te lo diremos, ahora vallan a dormir y si quieren algo como una nueva habitación con una cama doble o algo así solo vallan a la cocina y pídanla como si estuvieran en la sala de menesteres y ya, ahora adiós - Los hijos de las dos viajantes salieron del lugar pero antes de cerrar entra Lily -ahhh y recuerden que es mejor que solo puedas entrar tu a que algún entrometido entre, y recuerden su promesa.-  
Las dos pelirrojas sabiendo que hacer se dirigieron al cuarto que decía "Harry Potter, Christopher Bellamy Y Ronald Weasley", las dos chicas entraron sigilosamente a despertar a su respectivo novio para llevárselo un rato o toda la noche si era posible.

* * *

Hola!, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

Aquí dejo el link con las imágenes de los personajes.

llilyblack5. deviantart. com (sin espacios)

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

_ATT: Lily Black (Hina-Chan) :D_


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginación para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son míos. :D

Nota: De aquí en adelante van a ser las presentaciones, van a ser todas Autor Pov y los especiales van a ser desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas.

* * *

**Un encuentro a media noche & Presentaciones 1996 parte 1**

Lily POV

Después de subir a las habitaciones me arregle para mi cita nocturna con James salí hacia la cocina, al llegar a la cocina vi a James parado frente a una puerta mirándola con curiosidad.

-James que haces?- James me miro con esa sonrisa matadora que tiene y me beso, después del agradable beso me dijo -Quería un lugar en el que pudiéramos estar solos sin que nadie nos interrumpiera y la puerta apareció.- Le di la mano a James y entramos en la sala, en la sala había una pequeña sala y dos puertas mas, en una había un baño y en la otra había una cama doble que se veía muy cómoda, sentí mis mejillas arder al pensar que clase de cosas se podrían hacer ahí.

-Por que estas sonrojada Lily?- Yo solo negué y lo arrastre conmigo hasta el sofá mas grande.

Después de estar un rato abrazándonos James me pregunto -Lily amor tu viste al chico de la mesa de al lado, el que tiene los mismos ojos que tu- yo asentí -Si James si lo vi y si también note que es igual a Albus.-

-Yo creo que es nuestro hijo- dijo James muy serio algo extraño en el, lo cogí por el cuello y lo bese, -Yo también creo eso, o si no por que crees que me lance a besarte en pleno almuerzo?- James riendo por lo bajo me jalo y me sentó en sus piernas -Pero la verdad es que me preocupa esa mirada de tristeza que tiene, espero que no sea nuestra culpa.

-No se si te fijaste pero yo lo vi muy amoroso con una pelirroja, la verdad se veían igual que Albus y Melody.- James se rió un poco y me dijo -Claro es la maldición pelirroja que sufren todos los Potter.-

-Maldición pelirroja?- dije enarcando una ceja -Si amor todos los Potter han tenido su pelirroja, nunca ha existido un Potter que no ha tenido una pelirroja-.

-Así que estas conmigo por una maldición - James se rió -Por supuesto que no mi vida nunca estaría con alguien solo por una maldición -Yo voltee la cabeza queriendo molestarlo un poco mas hasta que de repente sentí como me alzaban en el aire y caía en algo cómodo.

James me quito los zapatos me cubrió con las mantas y luego el se metió a mi lado me abrazo y me dijo -Te amo Lily, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo así tu hallas creído que no era verdad te amo y siempre lo haré, y si ese niño no es hijo nuestro que me parta un rayo- le sonreí y me acosté en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello -yo también te amo James, mucho más de lo que crees- seguimos dándonos ligeros besos y en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos.

Autor POV

Después de una larga y cómoda conversación nocturna por parte de una pelirroja y un azabache llego la hora del desayuno, en cada piso de la casa todos comieron hablando, unos de como serán en el futuro, otros pensando en las reacciones y otros mas preocupados por que no han hecho ninguna broma en dos días.

A las todos estaban sentados en su mesa correspondiente, y de la segunda mesa se pararon quienes se veían mas grandes y pasaron al escenario:

-Antes de que se presenten les recordare las las reglas- dijo Victoire - Tienen que pensar antes de actuar siempr,-No juzguen a nadie y por ultimo NO QUEREMOS BROMAS CONTRA LOS SLYTHERIN, NI ENCONTRA DE NADIE, RECUÉRDENLO DE NADIE y recuerden que si lo hacen habrá un pequeño castigo- Termino diciendo Victoire.

-Ok antes de presentarnos queremos decirles que ya que nuestras versiones jóvenes se presentaron solo vamos a agregar alguna cosa importante como en que trabajamos pero no les vamos a decir cuantos hijos o si tenemos hijos.- dijo Arthur.

-Nosotros empezaremos, yo soy Arthur Weasley, tengo 44 años y trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles y me encantan todas las cosas Muggles, incluso tengo una colección de enchufes aunque no estoy seguro para que son al igual que el patito de hule.- Al ver que su esposo se desviaba Molly le toco el brazo y le dio la mirada. -Ya es suficiente querido, yo soy Molly Weasley, tengo la misma edad que Arthur y me dedico a cuidar la casa, tienen alguna pregunta?- desde la mesa de 1977 se alzaron dos manos que dijeron -De verdad solo se quedaron con tres hijos?- Molly P miro mal a sus hermanos aunque ella también quería saber la respuesta, -No les voy a responder par de tontos que no escucharon a Arthur?.- Los gemelos se miraron dolidos por la falta de respuestas de su hermana del futuro.

La siguiente pareja paso al frente:

-Hola yo soy el deshonor de mi familia Andromeda Tonks, tengo 43 años, y Dromeda del pasado se que es difícil pero aun estas a tiempo de salvar a una de ellas, sabes que para una ya es muy tarde pero si lo intentas estoy segura de que tanto ella como su familia se salvaran, -la Andromeda del pasado inmediatamente comprendió sus palabras, aun esta a tiempo de salvar a Narcissa y por ende a su familia, -sigo siendo una traidora de sangre y ya.-

-Hola, soy Ted Tonks, tengo 44 años y le digo a mi joven yo que hay que cuidar mas a Dora mientras sea niña. -Dijo Ted mirando seriamente, -PAPA!, no tienes por que cuidarme tanto- Dijo Dora con el pelo encendido mientras miraba mal a su padre, causando la risa de muchos.

La siguiente pareja paso:

-Hola, soy Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black, tengo 35 años, estudie Leyes magicas pero no me dedico a eso, y le dire a Cissy que por mas que Lucius o Bella insistan lo mas importante es el y su futuro, el resto no importa.- (Narcissa = 1996 Cissy = 1977) Cissy asintió algo confundida por la información.

-Yo soy Lucius Malfoy, tengo 42 años,soy mortifago y nada me importa. -Lucius miro mal a todos y se fue a sentar.

* * *

Hola!, Feliz Navidad y año atrasado a Todos :D :D :D :D :D :D , que pena la demora enserio (Se que merezco mil maldiciones) pero las fiestas y el inicio de clases me tenían ocupada aparte de un gran bloqueo pero ya estoy aquí para seguir esta historia con toda por que aun hay cosas por delante, espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

PD1: Gracias a las personas que aun me comentan y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

PD2: Tratare de actualizar al menos 1 vez por semana.

_ATT: Lily Black ( Sakura-Chan )_


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de JK Rowling, yo solo uso mi imaginación para jugar con ellos y los que no conozcan son míos. :D

Nota: De aquí en adelante van a ser las presentaciones, van a ser todas Autor Pov y los especiales van a ser desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas.

* * *

**Mas presentaciones & ****un pequeño castigo**

Autor POV:

Después de Lucius paso otra pareja,:

-Soy Atticus Greengrass, tengo 40 años y trabajo en el ministerio de magia, no soy mortifago y estoy casado con Olivia y a mi yo del pasado no tengo nada que decirle.- Dijo un Atticus muy serio, Al terminar Atticus una chica a su lado empezó a hablar:

-Hola, soy Olivia Greengrass antes Allen, tengo 37 años, estudie medimagia, no soy mortifaga aunque mi hermano si lo es, como notan estoy casada con Atticus y mi vida ha sido lo que espere a excepción de mi hermano por lo que no tengo nada que decirle a mi yo del pasado.- La siguiente pareja paso adelante.

-Soy Severus Snape, tengo 37 años y soy maestro de pociones en Hogwarts y a mi yo del pasado quiero decirle que el sentimiento siempre estará en ella aunque ella no este con nosotros, que aun podemos cambiar, que nunca es muy tarde y que tampoco nunca es muy tarde para disculparse.- muchos de 1996 y 1977 lo miraron con extrañeza mientras que los de 2024 que sabían su historia lo miraron con orgullo asombrando a Snape.

De repente se escucho un ruido y apareció una mujer con mirada maníaca a quien todos reconocieron como Bellatrix Lestrange aunque esta parecía muy perdida y confundida, los hermanos Black y Harry estaban a punto de levantarse pero Isabella los detuvo, ella sin importarle nada ni nadie comenzó:

-No se que hago aquí así que solo me presentare, -tomo una pausa antes de continuar -Soy Bellatrix, tengo 38 años, estoy casada con Rodolphus Lestrange por ordenes de mis padres y gracias a mi Lord que no tengo ningún mocoso que me fastidie la vida- Las madres la miraron con rabia y ofensa pero esto a Bellatrix no pareció importarle ya que esta continuo sin mirar a nadie en particular -amo al Señor Oscuro y nunca temería en dar mi vida por el y los odio a todos menos a el y mi hermanita Cissy, ahora me largo antes de que me vuelva loca con tanto muggle, Sangre sucia y traidor.- y así como apareció también desapareció dejan estupefacto a mas de uno después de unos segundos todos se recuperaron y continuaron hablando de forma normal hasta que Albus subió al escenario y grito -SILENCIO!- Ahora se van a presentar los siguientes, tres persona, dos hombres y una mujer se subieron al escenario.

El chico que parecía más alto estaba apunto de hablar cuando se escucho una explosión seguida de un montón de burbujas de todos los colores, al ver de donde provenía el ruido los merodeadores tanto del pasado como del futuro se largaron a reír fuertemente mientras veían a todos los Slytherin cubiertos de baba de colores.

Victoire se paro en el escenario y miro molesta a los merodeadores del pasado que seguían riendo ignorando la mala mirada de las pelirrojas y la rubia, Victoire al notar que ellos no fueron los responsables paseo su mirada por todas las generaciones posándose en sus primos y hermano quien la noto y negó alegando así en silencio que los merodeadores III no tenían nada que ver por lo que siguió vagando su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada de "soy lo mejor del jodido mundo, lo máximo en todo el mundo por que acabo de hacer una broma" de los gemelos Prewett y los Weasley.

Victoire sumamente enojada hizo un movimiento de varita arrastrando a los 2 pares de gemelos al escenario donde les dijo -Se les dijo que no queríamos bromas ni nada similar por lo que se ganaron el castigo.- Los dos pares de gemelos se miraron muy asustados y antes de que nadie lo esperara los cuatro estaban llenos de la misma baba que los Slytherin y debido a que estaban muy cerca estaban pegados y no podían separarse los unos de los otros.

-Se les advirtió chicos pero ustedes decidieron ignorar la regla, ahora ustedes serán el ejemplo de como los de 2024 castigamos.- Dijo Teddy Lupin haciendo que los dos pares de gemelos los miraran con miedo, fueron levantados por una fuerza invisible que resulto ser Molly II, la gran mayoría de magos tanto adolescentes como adultos elevaron sus varitas y muchas luces de colores se dirigieron al bulto de baba de colores que reposaba en la nada, después de un rato de hechizos vieron como la cara de los Prewett ya no tenia baba y estaban maquillados como travestís a la vez que su pelo estaba cogido por coletas, mientras que los gemelos Weasley ya no tenían un bulto de baba alrededor de su cuerpo, ahora solo tenían baba moldeada en forma de vestidos y su cabello recogido en trenzas.

Todos en el lugar estupefactos empezaron a reír a excepción de las tres Mollys que los miraban con reprobacion y los padres de Sirius y Lucius quienes miraban con asco a todos.

-Ven eso es lo que se ganan por incumplir las normas ahora quiero que sepan que hemos sido suaves con ellos y que a la otra les podría ir peor, pero como se que eso no va a pasar vamos a almorzar y mientras tanto esos cuatro idiotas nos miraran y tendrán hambre. -Melody se subió al escenario para decir aquello y también decirles a los tres que estaban listos para presentarse que se presentaran después de almorzar.

Los dos pares de gemelos colgados comenzaron a quejarse de que era inhumano no dejarlos comer por lo que un chico pelirrojo de la mesa de 2024 aburrido de no poder comer a gusto les lazo unos pasteles de crema que no atinaron la cara tal y como quería el pelirrojo sino que cayeron en sus cabezas logrando más risas de los demás y un regaño de parte de su hermana mayor.

* * *

Espero que le halla gustado y espero sus Reviews.

PD1: Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y espero seguir recibiendo sus Reviews.

PD2: Gracias por seguir aun mi fic, aunque lo halla dejado por tanto tiempo, no olviden darme alguna sugerencia o concejo si lo tienen.

PD3: Tratare de actualizar al menos 1 vez por semana.

PD4:(lo se muchos pd XD) voy a subir algo así como una lista donde diga como se le dice a cada uno para evitar confusiones, por que de aqui en adelante todo va a ser mas confuso.

_ATT: Lily Black ( Sakura-Chan )_


	21. nota

Este no es un capitulo.

Chicas he notado que desde que empece a escribir esta historia he tenido un montón de problemas de redacción, ortografía y personajes, por lo que La voy a empezar a editar desde el principio, espero me perdonen :D

_ATT: Lily Black (Sakura-Chan) :D_

_ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ_

_Para ocupar espacio: una canción que me encanta_

Need You Now

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now


End file.
